Harry Potter Z and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Skratch1320
Summary: A Dragon Ball Z remake of JK Rowlings's Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone COMPLETE
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am a really big fan of Harry Potter and also I am an addict of Dragon Ball Z. Ever since I read all the Harry Potter books, I thought to myself that Harry and Gohan are similar. Both are very intelligent, both are very gifted, and both suck when it comes to girls.

I tried to remain true to the actually book, and I hope you will find my interpretation of the story to be decent. As far as I have planned, I am going to try and go as far as the 4th book, but don't hold your breath.

I am not going into much detail on this note to give out what characters have been changed and who hasn't. I will say this, expect the following DBZ characters to make an appearance: Gohan, Piccolo, Cell, Babidi, Vegeta. Others may be added later on, but is uncertain now.

**Disclaimer** some direct quotes from the Harry Potter books are inserted into this text for storyline purposes. I am NOT taking credit for it. I am NOT plagiarizing anything of the sort. J.K. Rowling created all material from the Harry Potter books. Akira Toriyama created all Dragon Ball Z character names and is copyrighted by FUNimation.


	2. Chapter One: A Strange Boy

A Strange Boy 

Pivet Drive was as normal as normal can be. Well, except for one house of course. Number 4, Pivet Drive, although looked like an exceptionally normal house, had behind its doors a secret. This secret began on Halloween Night, several years ago. 

It was just another normal day in the neighborhood. Unlike most other neighborhoods, Pivet Drive did not allow trick or treating, thanks to the Dursley's. Overall, it was a quiet and clear night. The moon was full and the stars ever so gleaming into the sky.

At the edge of the street, stood an elderly man with a pointy hat. The man did not crouch over, nor did he walk like an average elderly person would by the look of his age. He ever so quietly walked in the middle of the street and raised a small pocket lighter that when opened and pointed to one of the street lights the light itself, not the bulb but the illumination, would pull away and go into the lighter. Soon all the streetlights were out and the moon was the only thing illuminating. A tabby cat meows from behind a bush as the old man places the lighter back into his pocket of his robes.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm not surprised to see you here," said the man looking upon the tabby cat, which revealed itself from the bush. The cat began to grow quickly, transfiguring into a middle-aged woman wearing emerald-green robes, which you would only truly see if the street was lit better, and a stern face.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, but I had to observe the Dursley's, and I must ask you. Are you sure you want to leave this strange child in their care?" asked McGonagall. "They already have a child of their own and it is beyond spoiled. I've never seen a child as big as him while only being a little more that 4 years old. And do I need to mention that these people are more Muggle than any other Muggles I've ever seen?"

"Albeit they may seem over zealous of there ways, but I must say that my idea will work. Babidi will never expect him to be in care of Muggles," replied Dumbledore.

"So it is true then, is it Albus? Babidi's creation was destroyed?" She asked in an anxious voice.

"It is true, after so many lives lost. Voldermort is gone, but Babidi still remains, he still poses a threat but for now we come to a time of peace for the Wizarding World," he paused and looked at McGonagall, "All thanks to a strange boy, if that's what you want to call him."

"I meant nothing by it Professor, Its just odd that a young boy such as him was capable of destroying a creation when no wizard on Earth could. We know nothing of his parents except that they were killed shortly before the Voldermort's demise, but as for what kind of people and their capabilities were," she rebuked.

"Alas, Minerva. I did not mean to cut into your emotions like so, I was only teasing," he said as he pulled out an old pocket watch. "Hagrid should be here any minute now."

"Are you sure it was wise to trust Hagrid with a job as important like this?" She said in a stern voice.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life, Professor McGonagall," with a stern voice of his own.

No sooner as Dumbledore broke eye contact with McGonagall a huge man appear infront of them out of thin air. This man was twice the length of a full grow man, and just as wide as one is tall. His hands were as big as trashcan lids, his face as rugged as a forest man. He held large pink umbrella in his right hand and an oversized basket in his left arm gripped ever so gently. "Sorry fer de wait, didn wana aken thee ol tyke."

"No worries Hagrid," said Professor Dumbledore in a more pleasant tone, "Now, bring young Harry Potter to the doorstep with me."

"So das his name, eh? Ee dos ent ook ike a Harry," said Hagrid.

"Well, of course that's not his real name, but it will be the name everyone will hear and come to know. Another reason why I want him to live with this family," said Dumbledore.

"How will we know for sure that these people won't just abandon poor Harry, or send him to an orphanage? They do seem the type to do so." explained McGonagall.

"I'd afta agree wit da Professar, Professar? I'd mean, we dose ent know dees eople and fro wat McGonagall sez, they'd not take ood care of dis little feller." said Hagrid with a worried face.

"Now my friends, I've already arranged that Harry will stay here and not end up in some orphanage. We will be watching this family until the time comes when we call upon Harry and bring him to the school, but until thing, we must stand back and watch from afar. It is best for Harry," explained Dumbledore.

Hagrid walked up to the doorstep and placed the basket, containing Harry, upon the front doorstep. Tears like big raindrops fell from his big dark brown eyes and rolled onto his bushy black beard. Dumbledore stepped up with McGonagall and placed a sealed envelope right next to Harry, noticing that Harry had a scar on his forehead, shaped like a lighting bolt.

"Interesting," said Dumbledore as he pondered the meaning of it.

"Do you think it will heal, Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"No Minerva, I think he will have that scar for the rest of his days," Dumbledore gave the notion it was time to leave. Hagrid became more teary and started weeping a little the further they walked away. "Now, now Hagrid, its not really goodbye. We shall see Harry again."

"Yer right, Professar. Its ust dat I dose ent ike oodbyes." Said a weeping Hagrid.

"Neither do I," Dumbledore said back, "Neither do I."

The trio walked back to the darkest edge of the road. Dumbledore dug out his pocket lighter, raised it into the air and opened it. All the lights were thrown back into the streetlights and the street became properly illuminated once again. And then the trio were gone without a trace.


	3. Chapter Two: The Dream

The Dream 

A hideous inhuman laughter followed by a scream flowed through Harry's mind. A vision at first of familiar blue-haired woman being stabbed by a gigantic stinger soon followed. The stinger was connected to a dark green creature with blood red eyes. It was insect like, having an exoskeleton and wings of the same green but with black dots all over it. Its orange mouth was only visible when he spoke. The woman being impaled was being drained of everything; soon afterwards there were nothing but cloths. Then came another voice, unlike the one prior, but just as evil. "Absorb them all, my creation. Gain! Gain more power so we can rule the world!!!"

The laughter came back as the creature absorbed more and more people that who seemed familiar to Harry. He could do nothing but watch over and over as these people with familiar faces be drained into nothing right in front of him. Then a face that he does remember appeared before him. It was his mother; she stood in front of Harry, to protect him from the creature. The creature snatched her up by her throat, the laughter quieted down to a mere snicker as the creature looked upon its next meal. Its stinger pierced into her abdomen. She let out a blood-chilling scream that awoke Harry from his dream, covered in sweat.

Harry just sat there on his bed, wiping way his uncontrollable tears. He has had this dream many times before; he was just confused on why he was having it. His mother, is that how she really died, by that creature? Why couldn't he remember anything before that? These questions filled Harry's head until a certain stomping from the stairs above interrupted them. "WAKE UP POTTER!"

The stomping came from Dudley, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's only son, an oversized 11-years-old today. Hearing Harry opening his door to his cupboard room, Dudley hurried down to his door. As Harry opened it, Dudley pushed him back into it.

"I am going to the zoo for MY birthday. So hurry up and get dressed so we can take you to the sitter," sneered Dudley as he glared at Harry.

Dudley ran off into the kitchen as Harry picked himself up from the floor. He changed his cloths at his own pace. Not caring about what Dudley said to him, but more thoughts leaned towards his dreams he had been having since he was a child. Harry walked into the kitchen to the sounds of Dudley whining over having one less present for his birthday than last year.

"Thirty-Six!? That's 2 less then last year!" whined Dudley to his father who was sitting at the end of the table.

"Well, a few of the presents are bigger than the others last year so we thought they would count as 2." Mr. Dursley said back to his tantrum-throwing son.

"Don't worry, Dudley, Daddy will fix this later once we get back from the zoo. Won't you dear?" Mrs. Dursley added as she glared at Mr. Dursley. He in turned agreed with her.

"Boy," yelled the deep voice of Mr. Dursley, who was a stout man with a very big mustache, to Harry, "get me another cup of tea, and comb that hair of yours."

This kind of treatment was the usual for Harry. He would always be the last to eat. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs. He never got to go anywhere but the dreadful Mrs. Figg's. He would have to go there whenever all the Dursley's had to go out. Mr. Dursley forbid the notion of Harry being alone in the house, so he sent him to Mrs. Figg. Which on this day, he would have to go. Her house smelt like cabbage and all she would do was to show Harry all the cats she had ever owned. Today, though, Harry wanted to be away from the Dursleys, especially, Dudley.

As Harry was getting Mr. Dursley's tea ready, the phone rang. Mrs. Dursley promptly answered it in the other room as if she knew it was for her. Mrs. Dursley was the neighborhood gossiper. Which fit perfectly with her long neck and bird like face. If she hadn't heard it first, it didn't take place, according to the general census. Harry gave Mr. Dursley his tea and sat down to eat the small portion of breakfast he was given, while Dudley opened more of his presents.

Mrs. Dursley came into the room looking very angry at Harry, "Vernon, we have a problem. Mrs. Figg's can't watch Harry today." She glared at Harry as if he had done something, "she has broken her leg."

"How about we call Marge then?" Said Mr. Dursley.

"Vernon, you know very well that she hates the boy." Retorted Mrs. Dursley, "we…we could take him with us."

Dudley's face started getting red as if he was about to throw another tantrum. Mr. Dursley's face became red as well with fury as if Harry had already done something wrong, "We are not taking him with us, are we mum?" cried Dudley.

"I'm sorry hun, but we have to. We won't let him spoil your day." She said to comfort the obviously faking Dudley.

"You could always just leave me here." Said Harry for the first time this morning.

"Nonsense! That is absorbed. We'd come home to a burnt down home." Yelled Mrs. Dursley, "Our only option is to take him with us, and leave him in the car."

"Not in the new car he isn't." Yelled Mr. Dursley, "I will not have his grubby little hands ruin the interior. If he goes, I will watch him and make sure he stays in line."

The doorbell rang soon after the end of that discussion. It was Piers Polkiss, Dudley's friend, and his mother. Piers was going to the zoo with the rest of the Dursley as well. Harry knew then that the day at the zoo was probably going to be one of the worst days in his life, yet. How right he was.


	4. Chapter Three: The Zoo

The Zoo 

"Come on, let's go. I want to go now!" Ordered an impatient Dudley as him and Piers ran into the backseat of the car. Mrs. Dursley soon followed Dudley, getting into the passenger seat as then Mr. Dursley and Harry came out last. Harry walked down the 3 steps that it took to get to the door and took a deep breath of the air. Harry didn't get to go out much except for going to and from school. The sun beating down on him was refreshing. It came to an end by a shadow of an overgrown man casting over him.

"I am warning you now, boy. If anything funny happens—anything, you'll be spending everyday in the cupboard until Christmas," said the purple faced Mr. Dursley.

"Like that is any different from now," Harry said to himself quietly so no one else could hear as he was walking to the back seat of the car. Harry spent most of his time in the cupboard, if not for being in trouble then by his own free will, where he mostly read his books. He hated living in the house with the Dursleys. They weren't his real family; saying he was adopted from a family that was killed in a car wreck, but refused to have Harry call them Mom and Dad, they settled with Aunt and Uncle. Everyday he woke up; he wished that he were somewhere else, somewhere far away. A place where he could go outside and lay in the grass, go swimming, go fishing, he longed to see forests and mountains.

The ride to the zoo was no different than any other car ride with Dudley, except add one more hand flipping Harry in the ear ever few minutes due to Piers being with them. Dudley loved to get Harry mad enough to yell at him and then watch Harry get in trouble for yelling at him. It was like a game to him seeing how long Harry gets sent to the cupboard. Sending Harry to the cupboard was about the only punishment he got besides more chores. The one time Mr. Dursley did hit Harry, his car mysteriously exploded moments afterwards. The cause of the explosion was never determined. Mr. Dursley tried to blame it on Harry but it was impossible for him to do so and yet still be right in front of Mr. Dursley.

They got to the zoo no sooner than what Harry wanted. His ear was red and numb from all the flicks he had received from Piers and Dudley. Everyone got out of the car and began their way into the zoo entrance. Dudley and Piers in front followed by Mrs. Dursley trying to keep up with the two boys. Mr. Dursley, however, kept Harry right next to him in the back. He wanted to keep a stern eye on the boy so he won't cause any trouble on his son's birthday.

After two hours, it seemed that only Harry was the only one enjoying the zoo. They saw the monkey's, the giraffes, the elephants, the rhinos, the lions, the tigers, the bears, the gorillas, the pandas, and even the insect house where only Harry knew the names for almost all of the bugs that were in there. Mr. Dursley made it clear that the reptile house was the last stop of the day before heading home.

"MOVE!" yelled Dudley as he banged on the window of the Burmese Python exhibit, "Come on, MOVE! Dad make it move!"

Mr. Dursley gave three taps on the window and raised his voice but it did nothing. The python stayed motionless as if it was made of stone. Infuriated, Dudley and Piers went off to the next exhibit along with Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Harry stayed behind, watching the snake and talking to the snake as if it could understand him.

"Sorry about that. He is a little short tempered when he doesn't get his way. In fact he's even like that when he does get his way," said Harry while placing his head on his crossed arms, leaning on the rail in front of the glass. The snake's eyes opened and glanced over at Harry. "I can relate to you. I am in captivity as well, or so that is what it feels like to me." The snake moved closer to the glass, ever so slowly. This wasn't unusual for Harry. He has always had an affinity with animals. The snake slithered all the way up to the glass and extended its body to be eye to eye with Harry. Harry just stood there smiling back at the snake. He was actually happy for a change.

Dudley and Piers spotted Harry still over at the python and then noticed that the snake moving. Not only moving, but it's also right next to the glass. Quickly, Dudley ran over there as fast as his chubby legs could carry them. Piers walked the way over, not too eager to see the snake, but more wanting to annoy Harry. Dudley pushed Harry to the side, nearly pushing him to the ground. The snake went back down to the ground when it saw the big chubby blonde head of Dudley. Harry gripped the railing so tight from anger that if buckled, leaving his handprints permanently imprinted. Piers walked behind Harry, who was glaring down at the floor trying to calm himself down, and grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him away from where he was standing. Harry lost balance and fell to the floor.

That moment, something in Harry snapped. He had enough of it. He got up from the floor, walked back to Piers, pulled him away from his spot onto the ground and stood where he once was, facing Piers. Piers got back up, "Big mistake there, Potter," he said as he put up his fists.


	5. Chapter Four: The Letter

Harry's Letter There Piers stood in the middle of the corridor of the reptile house with his fists up. Harry stood with his fists clenching at his waist, glaring at Piers through his glasses. Dudley stood next to Harry, oblivious to what is going on right behind him. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were the same but across the exhibit house, talking to some neighbors that happened to be there. Piers ran towards Harry and swung his fist with all that he could put forth into it. He met with air, as within a blink of an eye, Harry was gone. Surprised, Piers turned around to see Harry behind him, in the middle of the corridor. Angered even more, Piers launched at Harry once again, swinging his fists at Harry with all of his might. Harry dodged them all to what it seemed to be with ease. Harry again vanished and reappeared behind Piers, making him fall off balanced from his last punch. "Why can't I hit you!" yelled Piers. "For starters, you keep your eyes closed when you swing," said Harry smirking back at Piers, "next you may want to learn how to throw a punch properly." "SHUT UP POTTER!" yelled Piers, enraged by Harry taunting him. He lunged forth again at him and again Harry vanished and reappeared but this time he was right next to Piers. Harry elbowed Piers in the back hard enough to make him fly into Dudley from behind. The force was so strong that the railing broke and the plexie-glass window shattered. The two boys were thrown into the small snake pool inside its exhibit. Piers was unconscious and Dudley was crying for his mother. The snake however, slithered its way out of the cell and outside the reptile house. Some of people that witnessed the fight were in awe, seeing a young boy put so much power in a single blow was simply unheard of. Others were yelling that the snake was loose and started panicking. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley ran up to see what the commotion was, and as soon as Mrs. Dursley saw her Dudley- Poo in the snake's exhibit, covered in water, crying, she began to panic too. Mr. Dursley, however, looked right at Harry with his face growing redder every second. Harry stood there, waiting, his hands down and relaxed, his face staring straight at the exhibit in amazement. He has never fought before in his life, then he knew that he was in trouble for what he did, there was no doubt in his mind. Even he didn't do it, he thought to himself, he would have gotten blamed for it anyhow. Mr. Dursley stormed over to Harry. "What have you done, boy!" asked Mr. Dursley in a restrained voice. "Would you believe, nothing?" said Harry asked with a little bit of hope in his voice. Harry spent the next several weeks locked in his cupboard. He was only allowed to come out when he needed to use the bathroom, to do his chores, and to eat his one meal a day, school was already over with for the summer. The peace and quiet he received by being put in his cupboard was actually relaxing for a change. Harry enjoyed not having to be around Dudley all the time. One morning in July, during breakfast, Dudley came downstairs and into the kitchen in his new school uniform. Mrs. Dursley had Harry take over cooking as she went over to fetch the camera to take pictures. This year was going to be different since Dudley is attending Mr. Dursley's old private school, Smeltings. Harry was being sent to Stonewall High, the local public school, which was fine for him since both Dudley and Piers were going to Smeltings. Dudley's uniform made him look more or less like a couch you would find in a retro-70s store. He wore a maroon coat, orange tight pants, and a flat straw hat with a "S" etched in the middle of it. He carried a knobbly stick along with it. Harry could hardly contain himself from wanting to laugh so hard. "What is that awful smell, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked as she was taking snapshots of Dudley posing in the kitchen. "I'm dyeing your old uniform to match everyone else's at Stonewall." Explained Mrs. Dursley as she pointed to the sink at the other side of the kitchen. Harry finished with the breakfast and brought it to the table. By the time he got to sit down and eat his few bits of food, Mr. Dursley ordered the boy to go fetch the mail. Harry got up and hurried to the front door hoping he could get back to the table before Dudley ate all of his food. Harry grabbed the pile of letters and began sorting through all the junk that Mr. Dursley didn't want to see: a brown envelop, coupons for a restaurant.a letter for Harry!? Sure enough the letter was addressed to: Mr. Harry Potter  
  
The Cupboard under the stairs  
  
4 Pivet Drive  
  
Little Whinging  
  
Surrey All etched in deep green ink. The envelope itself was made of a think yellowish parchment, but no postage. On the back, a purple wax-seal with the letter "H" imbedded into it. Surrounding the "H" were a badger, a lion, an eagle, and a snake. Harry didn't quite know what to make of it. He had no family besides the Dursleys, if you wish to call them family. He knew no one that would write him, nor even give him the time of day. "Hurry up, boy!" yelled Mr. Dursley from the kitchen. Harry ran back in to find Dudley eating his bacon. Harry handed all but his letter to Mr. Dursley, and sat down at the table in front of his empty plate. Dudley saw that Harry had kept a letter and snatched it from Harry. "Give that back, it's mine," demanded Harry. "Look, look, Dad! Harry has got a letter." Yelled the childish Dudley. Mr. Dursley snatched the letter from Dudley's hand. "You, a letter?" scoffed Mr. Dursley, "who on earth would.." A silence fell upon Mr. Dursley as he looked at the address. "P-P-P- Petunia.. get them out of here." "W-What's wrong, dear?" asked Mrs. Dursley in a worried voice. "Give me my letter!" again demanded Harry raising his voice. "Give me the letter, Dad! I wanna have a looksey." Said Dudley. Within a moment, Mr. Dursley had both boys by the collar and shoved them out of the kitchen. "OUT!" he yelled. Dudley started one of his tantrums but soon realize that this time, it wouldn't work, not even on his mother. Harry was already having his ear next to the door to hear what Mr. Dursley was saying to Mrs. Dursley. "Vernon, what does the letter say? What is wrong?" asked an even more frightened Mrs. Dursley. "Have a look for yourself, Petunia." Said Mr. Dursley coldly. Another moment of silence came before Mrs. Dursley broke it. "How did anyone know? Barely half a dozen people that have been in this house know about this." "It is the same ink, paper, and seal as before, Petunia. It's them again." He said back in a increasingly worried voice. "What shall we do, Vernon? Answer it?" asked Petunia who was almost in tears. "No, No, No its for the best that we don't. That will tell them that either we have moved or he isn't interested. We decided long ago that we were to push this nonsense out of him. We are surely not going to give up now." Explained Mr. Dursley, gaining back his stern voice. Mr. Dursley burned the letter in the fireplace. Harry didn't even get to open it. He kept on wondering whom they were talking about when the Dursley's said "them." For weeks afterwards, Harry kept on receiving the letter again, again, and again, sometimes 3 or 4 times a day even. Mr. Dursley was baffled since the postman only came once a day. One morning, as he was going to work, a flock of owls were on the hood of his car, the gutters of the house, and on all the power lines for the whole block. Harry was kept in the cupboard until nightfall where he got to watch Mr. Dursley, almost sadistically, burning the letters one by one and laughing about it. "Today is a glorious day!" exclaimed Mr. Dursley one Sunday morning, "do you know why? Dudley?" "Umm..cause ma is making brownies this morning?" said a nervous Dudley. "ERRRR, wrong Dudley-Poo!" grinned Mr. Dursley, "How about you Harry? Why would today be so grand?" "No post on Sundays," said Harry in a sigh. "THAT'S RIGHT!" yelled Mr. Dursley, scaring Dudley, "No post, on Sundays!" No sooner did he say that, a rumble began to happen from the unlit fireplace. Letter, thousands and thousands of letters started flying from the fireplace. Mrs. Dursley and Dudley started screaming in fear, Mr. Dursley out of madness. Harry stood in the middle of the living room, catching the next letter that flew past his head. Once he grabbed one, Mr. Dursley grabbed him. "That is it! We are leaving this place! We are going FAR AWAY!" he screamed. "Dad's gone made, hasn't he mom?" cried Dursley looking at his panic stricken mother. 


	6. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

Well so far so good, I just received my first reviews and I think they seem promising. They were helpful to show what I need to change early on so I can amuse my audience and perhaps gain more.

One thing did come up in the review that needs to be settled now to stop the confusion. I have not used Gohan's actual name yet. In this story he is called Harry for a reason, he has amnesia. As the story goes on he will remember more and more about who he once was, and what happened that Halloween Night. I am not going to disclose anything else right now. I want my readers to get that "what happens next, I want more" feeling when reading this. If I tell you what is going to happen, then you'll lose interest.

I am thinking about only releasing chapters two or three at a time, so when you read, you read a whole section, not just a different scene. That will depend on the reviews I get from the next couple of chapters that I will post.

If you got something to say, whether it is good or bad. I want to hear it.


	7. Chapter Five: Bump in the Night

Bump in the Night

Mr. Dursley took his whole family to several random places ranging from motels to campgrounds. They finally ended up on an island in a ran-down wooden cabin next to a lighthouse. The cabin was cold and damp, the only heat was the poorly lit fire in the what supposed to be, a living room. "Too bad I didn't keep any of those letters," said Mr. Dursley as he was stirring the fire with the poker, "this fire could fancy a few of those."

Mr. Dursley went upstairs to sleep while Mrs. Dursley was already ahead of him. Dudley was sleeping on the beat up couch near the fire, leaving Harry nothing but a tore up blanket and the floor to sleep on. Harry didn't mind so much. He was awake. At midnight, it will be his birthday, eleven years old to be exact. Harry's birthday weren't really memorable to say the least. Last year he was given one sock and a broken hanger from the Dursleys. Still, you're only eleven once in a lifetime, he said to himself to cheer him up. He drew a cake into the dirt floor with eleven candles. He then eagerly waited for the old clock in the room to chime.

The clock struck midnight. The chime of the clock filled the room almost as loud as Mr. Dursley's muffled snoring. Harry turned and looked at his cake that he drew. "Happy Birthday Harry," he said to himself. He blew away the drawing and wished his birthday wish.

BOOM

Dudley awoken frantically as Harry quickly got to his feet staring at the door. The sound of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, up stairs, could be heard.

BOOM

The front door buckled. Someone or something wanted inside. Dudley ran to the stairs to meet Mrs. Dursley. She grabbed him and pulled him until their backs hit the wall. Mr. Dursley had an old rifle that barely looked functional. "Go Away, I tell you, or I will shoot!" he yelled to the door.

BOOM

The door caved in, slamming on the ground. A huge figure stood in the doorway. So big in fact that it blocked almost all the entry itself. Harry stood between the Dursleys and the giant figure. The figure took a step in and revealed himself as a huge, rugged man with a big, bushy beard.

"Eh, orry about that," he said with a deep voice, noticing that he broken the door. "I'll fix dat in a jiffy."

He picked up the wooden door with ease and placed it over the doorway. Both hinges were broken and the doorknob was in pieces. "Almost as good, as new," he said. "Now, onto da business."

He walked passed Harry and went straight for Mr. Dursley, who was standing nervously, shaking his gun. "Get out of my house!" he said in a quivering voice putting the gun to the huge man's chest.

"Ya know, you ought not play with tings like this," he calmly said as he grabbed the end of the barrel that was placed into his chest. He then bent the barrel straight up, "you could hurt somebody or yerself." 

Mr. Dursley just stood there, slowly backing up towards Mrs. Dursley and Dudley, with a face of near faint. "So, Harry, yer sure have growned," he said while looking toward Dudley, "a bit out more than up but I shouldn't really talk about dat," he laughed why holding his own gut.

"Eh, excuse me, I'm Harry," said Harry with a confused face. He had recognized this huge man, but only from a dream, or so he thought.

"Oh, excuse me, eh," the man said while looking over at Harry, "so that you are, I should ave recognized you when I walked in here. I'm sorry."

"Its okay," said Harry, "Umm..who are you?"

The man walked over to the couch and sat down. He pulled up his umbrella with a pink top and pointed it to the fire. Two balls of fire shot out and went into the fire, increasing the size of the flames and lighting up the room more. "The name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He dug his huge hand into his pocket, pulled out a box. "Happy Birthday Harry, oh you might want to watch it though, I sat on it a bit."

"Thanks!" said Harry, smiling as he opened the box to see a cake with HAPPY 11th BIRTHDAY, HARRY etched on it with green icing. Harry placed the box on the table and turned back at Hagrid, "So what is all this about? I've don't remember meeting you before."

"Of course you don't," said Hagrid, "you were only a mere tyke when we brought you to the Dursley's, but surely you heard about what was going to happen."

"Uhh…no," said Harry, "could you enlighten me a bit."

Hagrid stood up, angry, glaring over at the Dursleys. "You mean to tell me, dat tis boy doesn't know about anything!?"

"We made an agreement to flush all this freakish nonsense out of him," said Mr. Dursley in a stern but still quivering voice, "if it was left to us to raise him, we were going to do it so he can be accepted into out society."

"Unfortunately, he's too much a freak, like the rest of you, to let go and become civilized," added Mrs. Dursley, letting go of Dudley who went straight for Harry's cake.

Hagrid's glare got more intense, "Et's go Harry, you'd need not wurry about teese people any longer," he said.

"Tell that crackpot loon, Dumbledore, that we want the rest of the money he promised," said Mr. Dursley, over zealously. Hagrid charged at Mr. Dursley and pointed the end of his umbrella to Mr. Dursley's face.

"Don't you ever, ever say a bad thing about Albus Dumbledore in front of me," Hagrid said with a cold stare at Mr. Dursley that made him lose all color. He looked over to the table to see Dudley eating Harry's birthday cake. "As for the rest of your payment," Hagrid said as he pointed his umbrella to Dudley. 

A white bolt shot out of the tip and hit Dudley in the ass. A pink, spiral tail, like you would see on a pig, grew out from where the bolt hit. Dudley started panicking and ran all around the cabin. Mrs. Dursley screamed and fainted when she saw that he little Dudley-Poo was partly transfigured. "Consider that the rest of your payment, since you mistreated Harry," finished Hagrid.

Harry stood next to Hagrid, laughing at Dudley's new tail. Finally he got what he deserved is what he was thinking. Harry and Hagrid left the cabin and departed on the only boat on the island. 

"Um, Hagrid," said Harry while getting onto the boat, "this is the boat we got here on."

"Aye that it is," said Hagrid.

"How did you get here then?" asked Harry.

"Uh, dat's a bit more complicated to explain, dare Harry. But you'll know soon enough," said Hagrid as he began rowing the boat. Harry took one last look at the cabin and smiled because he knew that he will no longer have to stay with the Dursleys again.


	8. Chapter Six: Truth Be Told

Truth be Told

Hagrid and Harry got onto the shore where Mr. Dursley rented the boat. They took the bus back into town where they were dropped off next to an old, boarded up pub.

"Ook, Harry. I'm sorry for what happened back there. I kinda let me tempter get the best of me," said Hagrid in a worried voice.

"It's okay Hagrid," said Harry smiling back at Hagrid, who released him from the burden of the Dursleys, "I do have one question though."

"What's that?" asked Hagrid.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well lets get inside and have a meal before we turn in fer da night," said Hagrid, "I'll explain everything that I can to you."

Harry agreed and Hagrid opened the door to the boarded shop. Inside there were several people dressed in odd looking robes sitting in various places of the candle lit room. The barkeep looked up and said, "Hagrid ol' chap, how are ye?"

"Good, good, not bad tat tall," he responded as he approached the bar. "In need of a couple of rooms for the night, but before that, need a little bit of food."

A look of amazement fell upon the barkeeps face, "That scar…., Hagrid!? Is that….Is that Harry Potter!?"

"Aye dat it is," said Hagrid. Harry was dumbfounded. He knew that he has never been here, nor met this person. The other people in the room began shifting their attention towards Harry. The whispers rose up to be loud chatter such as,

"Is that him?"

"It couldn't be!"

"The scar, look he bears the scar!"

"He's still a mere boy."

Harry and Hagrid sat down at a table off to one of the sides of the room. The room got quiet again, but not as before. The barkeep brought a couple of bowls of stew and some bread, stout for Hagrid and a glass of milk for Harry. "Compliments of the Leaky Cauldron," said the barkeep before he shuffled off back to the bar.

"Hagrid? What happened here? How do all these people know who I am?" asked Harry in a puzzled tone.

"Well, Harry. It's really all because of yer scar," said Hagrid before he took a big gulp of his stout. "See, that scar is the reason people know who you are. Yer actually a celebrity of a sort in the Wizarding World."

"The Wizarding World? How does my scar enter this? I have no idea how I got it, I don't remember anything prior to the morning I woke up at the Dursleys," said Harry even more confused.

"Listen Harry, and listen carefully. I ought not tell ya dis but maybe it will help you out some," explained Hagrid. "Seven years ago, a powerful wizard named Babidi came into power. He was an extremely powerful wizard. He created a creature out of something that is still unknown to us this day. It was dark times, Harry. Wizards left and right were trying to stop Babidi and his creation, Voldermort."

Hearing that name made Harry flash back to his reoccurring dream. The insect-like creature, absorbing what he believes now, was his true family. The scar on his brow began to burn slightly from remembering.

"So what happened to them, Hagrid?" asked Harry while he was holding his hand over his scar.

"The full story, I do not know. I arrived to the scene with just you and a few others still alive and what little bit of remains that were scattered and charred of you-know-who. When I picked you up, you were bleeding from the forehead where your scar is today."

Harry sat there, his appetite had left him. He realized that this was all true. His dreams where true. He was told lies all the times that he could remember. "What happened to the others that survived?" asked Harry.

"They were taken to Hogwarts and nursed back to health," replied Hagrid. "We didn't want to take the chance of Babidi coming back at you so we hid you with the Dursleys."

Harry also finally realized the truth. He was truly alone. His family gone. The other survivors were strangers that he didn't knew, and if he did, he wouldn't remember.

"I'm sorry Harry," said a teary eyed Hagrid.

"Its not your fault Hagrid, but why am I going to a Wizard's school if I am not a true wizard?"

"Professar Dumbledore wants to be able to see if we can learn more about your past and hopefully jar yer memory back. While we are doing that, he thought it would be for the best to be around others that are more like you than the Dursley."

A twinkle of hope reentered Harry's dark brown eyes followed by a smile. The thought that he would get his memory back and be around others without the constant taunting of Dudley and the Dursleys was uplifting.

The two settled in that night in their separate rooms. Hagrid's snoring, which resembled the sound of boulders smashing down along the mountainside, could be heard all over the building. Harry was fast asleep. For the first time, he was sleeping in a comfortable bed that wasn't in the cupboard under the stairs at Number 4 Pivet Lane.


	9. Chapter Seven: Diagon Alley

****

*Author's Note: Really long Chapter, some subtle differences from the book but nonetheless this is a development chapter. More DBZ content will be added later on, I promise.*

Diagon Alley

Harry awoke early the next morning from another nightmare. He was covered in sweat and out of breath. You then realized that they are getting worse, and more vivid. Now knowing that his nightmares are actually his memories trying to break free, a little bit of relief befell on him. Harry lay back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. The past day had been the most unusual day that he has ever experience, and this is the first time he was able to ponder on it. For six year, he was told that there was no magic, no creatures, and that he would never amount to anything. Now his world was flipped upside down and inside out. "But if I'm not a wizard, then what am I? Who am I?" were the questions that ran throughout his head all morning.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Hagrid was awake and knocking on Harry's door. "Come'on Harry, Time to get up. We've gots lots to do," he said on the other side of the door.

Harry got out of bed, put on his cloths and went downstairs with Hagrid. The two walked in the back where a door led them to a walled in courtyard that was no bigger than Harry's room he had last night. In the middle of the front wall was a hole where a chunk of bricks wear seeming to be missing. Hagrid pulled out his umbrella.

"Three up, two across," said Hagrid to himself, "aight Harry, stand back."

Hagrid tapped on the bricks with the tip of his umbrella. After he tapped the last one, the wall began to shake slightly. Then brick after brick after brick kept on folding on the other bricks causing a complete hole in the wall that grew bigger by the brick. Before he knew it, Harry was staring through an archway. On the other side amazed him even more. Another alleyway like no other, laid with cobblestone for the street, crowded full of people wearing the same apparel as the people in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry," said Hagrid.

Harry's jaw was open with amazement. At that time, he wished that his head could rotate 360 degrees. Amazing stores ranging from apparel, to cauldrons, to wands, to who knows what else. Harry wanted to go to each and ever window just to see.

"First things first," said Hagrid, "we have to get you your money."

"Money?" said Harry in an inquisitive manner, "I don't have any money."

"Well Harry, you'll just have to see for yourself now wonchya," said Hagrid with a certain gleem.

The two walked to a gigantic white building. The name of the building had the word, Gringgots. They continued up the numerous steps towards the door, there stood two midget looking people with pointed noses, ears, and fingers, with sharp teeth and wicked smiles.

"Uhh..Hagrid, what are those?" Harry asked.

"Goblins, Harry. Mean ones at that. Clever as they are, but almost no manners," replied Hagrid.

They walked into the building and went through the huge glamorous corridor. Hagrid took Harry 

to a clerk with the sign, "Deposits/Withdrawals." 

"Ahem, Young Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said after clearing his 

throat trying to get the attention of the goblin behind the counter.

"Is that so," said the goblin in a rude manner, "does Mr. Potter have his key?"

"Wait a tick," said Hagrid as he dug his hand into his coat pockets. About five minutes passed 

before he was able to retrieve a small key from his pocket. "Ah, ere it is. Oh and also, here is a note from Professor Dumbledore. It's about you know what, in you know which vault."

Hagrid gives the goblin a letter like the one Harry received many times over, but with this one, it 

was sealed, tied, and stamped TOP SECRET on it. "Very well," said the goblin in a more polite manner, "Griphook, show these two to their respective vaults."

The two followed Griphook down several stairs until they came upon a cart. The cart had seats in 

the front and back and one in the middle of the back, along with the controls, that was built especially for a person the size of a goblin. Everyone sat on it, buckled up, and Griphook sent them down a tunnel, downward. After a few minutes speeding down in the dark, it opened up to a huge catacomb filled with tracks, lanterns, and vaults. Harry peered over the side of the cart and saw that the catacombs continued down hundreds and hundreds of feet. The bottom was completely black to him. Hagrid appeared a little greener than usual, he wasn't one for fast rides.

They came to a stop in front of vault. Griphook hopped down and got the key from Hagrid. He 

unlocked the vault door and opened it. To Harry's amazement, piles and pile of gold, silver, and bronze coins were stacked in there. "Tis all yours Harry," said Hagrid.

"All mine, but how?" asked Harry in amazement.

"Harry, my lad, there is a saying that I picked up from the muggle-world. Oh what was it, oh yes, 

you can lead a horse to water, but never look it in the mouth," said Hagrid, "Now all you need to remember about wizard money is, the gold coins are galleons, the silver coins are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. One galleon is seventeen sickles, one sickle is twenty-nine knuts. Easy e'nuff."

The trio boarded the cart once again, after Harry filled a bag full of coins, and sped down further 

into the catacombs. They stopped at number 713. The vault door was different from Harry's, this one didn't have a keyhole. Griphook jumped out of the cart and went to the front of the door where he took his pointy finger and scrapped it along the center crevice of the door. The sound of several latches and gears were heard and the door slowly opened. A bag with what seems to be a small orb inside of it was sitting in there, nothing else. The orb was the same size as a softball. "Best not tell anyone about this Harry," said Hagrid.

They left the bank and went for the shops that they saw when they first entered the alley. "Okay 

Harry, I got one last thing to do before we go, but while Ist do this, go on ahead and grab whatcha need," said Hagrid.

"What is it that I need Hagrid? I have no clue," said Harry.

"Sure ya do, open that letter and it gives ya a list of tings. Now, I'll meet up with you in a bit, 

around here."

Hagrid walked off into the alley and there stood Harry in the middle of a bunch of shops and 

people. He opened his letter to find the list. He looked around for the right shop that corresponded with his list. "Definitely going to need some cloths," said Harry to himself while looking at the oversized rags he wore.

Harry walked into the closest store with robes in the window. A woman taking measurements of a 

young girl looked up at Harry and spoke, "Hogwarts?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Aye-yi-yi, there are sure a lot of you this year. Take a seat over there and I'll get to you soon 

enough," she said while pointing to the few chairs next to the window.

Another was sitting with Harry, a young boy that looked the same age as Harry. He had blonde 

hair that was slicked back which revealed his widow's peak. He sat there with a look of impatient disgust upon his face until Harry sat down.

"Are you a first year as well?" He asked Harry as he was sitting down.

"Uhh…yeah, its kinda been a little hectic today," said Harry.

"Yes, that why I am here while my father is getting my books and my mother is looking at 

wands," said the boy in a bored voice, "I'm going to see if my father will buy me a racing broom even though we first years can't have them. I can sneak it in."

Harry thought to himself, "Of all the people in this world, I get stuck with a skinny version of 

another Dudley."

"So what kind of broom do you have?" asked the boy, dragging on the conversation.

"Eureka," said Harry in a sarcastic tone.

"I've never heard of that one. How old is it?"

"Oh it's quite old, mostly kept in the closest now in the kitchen."

"Oh," said the boy in a confused manner, "well do you play Quidditch?"

"No," Harry responded wondering what Quidditch was.

"I play, Father told me that it will be outrageous if I don't get to play on the house team. Do you 

know what house you'll be in?" asked the boy.

"No idea." Harry said while feeling stupider by the minute.

"I am certain to get into Slytherin, even though no one ever knows for sure. My whole family was 

in that house when they attended Hogwarts. Can you imagine being in Hufflepuff though? If I got placed in there, I'd leave the following morning. Wouldn't you?"

Scrambling for an answer, Harry's critical thinking was interrupted by the boy pointing and saying, "Look at him!" Hagrid was on the other side of the window holding ice cream. He was motioning to Harry that he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts," said Harry to the boy.

"I've heard of him. He was around when my father was there. He says he is a big dumb bloat. He wasn't far from the truth.," said the boy coldly.

"I beg to differ," said Harry in a stern tone.

"Oh? Why are you with him? Where are your parents?"

"They died seven years ago," Harry's blood began to boil. The boy has struck a nerve.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the boy in a non-condescending voice, "They weren't muggles were they?"

"I have no clue, I have no memory of them."

"Honestly, I don't understand why they let muggle-borns into Hogwarts. They are different, they either don't know enough or nothing at all about our world until the letter. I think they should keep it restricted for wizarding families. By the way, what is your surname?"

Before Harry could answer, the blonde boy was called to be next. "Guess I'll see you at Hogwarts," he said while going onto the stool. 

Harry was relieved that he didn't have to talk to him anymore. He sneaked out the door and went to Hagrid to eat his ice cream before it melted. He was rather quiet when he was eating it.

"What's wrong?" asked Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied. He finished his ice cream and went back inside. Not too long afterwards he had gotten his new robs and other cloths. The two walked down a little further to buy quill and parchment when Harry finally gave in, "Hagrid, what is Quidditch?"

"Damn, I keep fergetting that you don't know anything about this world," Hagrid said, "Well it's a game like soccer that wizards play, but its on brooms and with 4 balls."

"Hagrid, I don't understand this. I'm going to a school for magic and yet I don't do magic. I think they will notice me," said Harry in an unconfident voice.

Hagrid stopped, turned to Harry, and bent down to his height, "Listen Harry, I know you are very confused and worried, and I don't blame ye. I would be too if I were in yer shoes. But the best place fer ye to be is at Hogwarts. There we can find a way to bring back the memory you've lost and perhaps find out what makes you special."

Harry nodded and they continued on. The nearly finished their list by the time they stopped at Ollivander's. "Go on ahead Harry. Just one thing though and Dumbledore told me this. He's going to have you try out wands and since ye ain't a wizard, they will most likey do nothing. Just take the third one you get and you'll be fine," explained Hagrid, "I gotta go get the last thing we need. I'll be back shortly."

Harry walked into Ollivander's to see stacks upon stacks of small long boxes. They were on the floor, on the shelves, everywhere. An old man jumped off his ladder in front of Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I've been waiting for this day to sell you your wand."

Harry was worried. He knew he didn't have magic, he knew he wasn't a wizard. How was he going to explain why a wand won't work. The old man gave him the first wand. "Go on, give it a flick," said the old man. Nothing happened.

"Curious," said the old man. "Here try this one,"

Harry flicked it, and again nothing.

"Most curious," pondered the old man. He fetched the third one and gave it to Harry. Harry flicked it and suddenly, red and yellow sparks like fireworks came from the end of the wand. "Bravo. You have found yourself a wand, Mr. Potter. Seven galleons please."

Harry paid the old man and left in a hurry. "How did it do that?" he said to himself.

"That was a bit of me fault there Harry," said Hagrid standing next to the window holding a birdcage. "Oh and I gotcha a birthday present too." Inside the cage was a beautiful snowy owl.

The two finished up their day back at the Leaky Cauldron with some dinner. Harry was reading some of his new books just to see what he was in for. He always had gotten good marks in school so this shouldn't be too bad, he thought.

"Well Harry, I best be off. I've made arrangements for you to stay here until you leave fer Hogwarts," said Hagrid while getting up from the table. He dug his hands into his pockets and gave Harry a ticket. "Ere ya go Harry, make sure you don't lose this, and don't be late neither."

Harry looked at the ticket, which said "Platform 9 ¾," Very confused since he never heard of a platform with that number, he looked back up to Hagrid who was gone. He vanished into thin air. Harry grabbed all of his things and packed them into his room, upstairs of the Leaky Cauldron. He kept thinking of what is going to happen when he starts school and people realize that he's not that special.


	10. Author's Note 3

Author's Note 3

The next few chapters are more or less going to be like the last one. To be honest for all you people who want more DBZ content, I can't immediately throw it in without blending it with the HP story line. I assure you though that once the story gets going, you will like it in its entirety, or so I am hoping. I don't like giving out tidbits of what is to come. But I will say this, look forward to the Halloween chapter. I've got some dandy plans for that one.

I would also like to thank everyone that has given me a review so far. I appreciate all that you have said and it really is focusing me on how I should present the story the best way. I am really confident that you will like how I have it planned. Thanks! =)


	11. Chapter Eight: Train To Hogwarts

Train to Hogwarts

On the morning of September 1st, Harry woke up and packed his things. He went downstairs and turned in his room key before asking direction to the train station. Luckily, it wasn't too far away, about eight blocks east to be precise. Harry realized that he still had a few hours before he needed to leave so he went and bought a few more items that he may need, such as food for Icaris, his pet owl that Hagrid got him for his birthday.

Harry left Diagon Alley around a quarter till ten and made it to King's Cross train station at half past. With every step closer to the station, Harry got more and more nervous. Before walking in, he did his best to hide his scar with his glasses and his hair. He thought to himself if no one knew that he was Harry Potter, maybe they wouldn't expect him to do great things. He pushed his cart through the doors and made his way to the platform, getting odd looks from the other people. The station was very busy today, especially Platforms 9 and 10.

Harry walked down the isles between Platforms 9 and 10 until reached the end. He couldn't seem to find a door or anything that may lead to Platform 9 ¾. Confused and worried, he went to a man in a conductor's uniform. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where I can find Platform 9 ¾?" he asked the man.

"Platform 9 ¾? Funnyman you think you are. Get out of here kid, I don't have time to play." Said the man rudely.

Distraught, Harry looked around again trying to find a way to get to Platform 9 ¾, when he heard this from behind him. "Packed filled with muggles like every year," said a woman's voice. Harry turned around to see a family of six, four of them pushing carts similar to his. He followed behind them and came to the second to the last post between the two train platforms.

"Okay Percy, go first." Said the woman who Harry was guessing to be the mother. The young man ran towards the post and simple went through it but didn't come out on the other side.

"You're next Fred," she said again to the twins.

"I'm not Fred, he is," said the one on the left.

"Really, and you call yourself our mother," said the one on the right.

"I'm sorry George. Go on ahead." She apologized.

"I'm only joking mum, I am Fred," said the boy as he ran through the post, along with his brother.

"Umm…" said Harry, loud enough to get the woman's attention, "could you perhaps, umm… show me,"

"Oh, on how to get through the barrier? Don't worry, its Ron's first time to," she said while nodding to a redheaded freckled young boy who looked the same age as Harry. "It's easy. Just push your cart, straight at the post. Best if you sprint for your first time."

The little girl with her looked at Harry, "Good luck," she smiled at Harry.

Harry swallowed his fear, which felt like coming back up, and made a mad dash towards the post. He closed his eyes just before his cart touched the post. About three steps in, he opened them back up and saw that he was in a different part of the station. Ron soon followed him through.

The platform was filled with families. Many of them were leaving at the time as Harry noticed it was five till eleven. He parked Icaris and the rest of his stuff next to everyone else's and went to the line to enter the train.

Harry was seated in a cabin of his own. Again he was along for the first few minutes of the ride, but that changed with a tapping on the door.

"Do you mind?" said Ron in a shy voice, "all the others are full."

"No problem, have a seat." Said Harry, feeling better with having someone to talk to.

"My name is Ron, Ron Weasly."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes grew big once he heard that name. "Y-y-you're Harry Potter? Is it true then…about the scar?" he asked in an excited voice. 

Harry thought to himself, "Why did I have to give him my name?" Harry took off his glasses and showed Ron his scar.

"Wicked!" said Ron.

The two boys talked about each other's interests, more so Ron than Harry did. He was keeping quiet and trying to soak as much as possible before they reach Hogwarts. Harry also bought the whole cart of candy and chocolate since he couldn't stand to see Ron eat the awful sandwich his mother sent with him.

"Hmm, these look good," said Harry while opening a box of jelly beans.

"Careful, they are Every Flavor Beans, and they do mean every." Said Ron with his mouth full of taffy. "Fred swore he got snot before."

Harry chewed one up and spitted it back out, "Eww, that tasted like dirt." A flavor Harry knew of thanks to Dudley. Harry picked up a small box with the name, Chocolate Frog. "It's not a real frog, is it?" he asked.

"Nah, It's enchanted. Besides, it's the cards you want. I have over 500 of them."

Harry opened the box and to his amazement, the piece of chocolate hopped out of the box like a real frog and jumped out the window.

"Bummer," said Ron, "What card did you get?"

Harry looked at the card and it was Professor Dumbledore. "I got Dumbledore," he said.

"I got about twenty of him."

A knock came at the door and a young girl opened came in looking around.

"Have you two seen a toad by chance? One of the Neville lost his and can't seem to find it," she asked while looking under the seats.

"Umm..No we haven't thank you," said Ron a bit rudely.

"No, sorry. We've been in here during the whole trip," said Harry trying to drown out Ron's rudeness. The young girl looked at Harry and her eyes grew wide.

"You're Harry Potter," she said in a loud voice on the verge of screaming.

Harry then realized that he neglected to put back on his glasses. "Um, yeah, I'm Harry."

The young girl sat down on the other side of the cabin. "My name is Hermione Granger. And you are?" She looks at Ron with his mouth filled with chocolate.

"Mmmronn Mmmheasly," he muttered.

"Pleasure," she said as she got back up. "I must be off for now. I need to go help Neville find his toad. We aren't too far off from Hogwarts. Might as well get dressed. By the way Ron, you have a smudge of dirt on your nose."

Ron gave her a glare as she left and then wiped his nose clean. The two started cleaning up the wrappers and got out their dress cloths as the door slid open again. It wasn't Hermione or the candy lady. It was the kid that Harry met at the robe shop.

"People are saying that Harry Potter is in this cabin. Is it true, are you him?" he says while looking at Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry as he finally gave up all hope in keeping his name a secret.

"The two behind me is Crabb and Goyle. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." 

Ron gave out a slight snicker and Malfoy got into his face. "You think my name is funny. I don't have to ask for yours, my father already told me about you Weasly's. Red hair, freckles, and more kids than what they can afford." 

Malfoy turned to Harry as a face of hatred came over Ron. "You'll learn that there are some families that are better than other's, and I can help you there."

Malfoy extended his hand with a snobby grin across his face. "I think I already know," said Harry in a sarcastic tone. Malfoy's look became a frown.

"Better be careful, Potter. Hanging out with people like Hagrid and the Weasly's will only make you end up like your parents."

A brief moment of silence came into the cabin. Harry felt his blood boil hot like the day at the zoo with Piers. Ron looked all around the room as he noticed the light started flickering and the window cracked. Ron turned backed at Harry when he noticed that the loose floorboards began to vibrate.

"Suit yourself, Potter." Said Malfoy before he left the cabin.

Harry sat back down and tried to calm down. He was shivering slightly. His anger almost took over and he was afraid of that to happen and getting him into trouble like the day at the zoo.

"You should have just punched him, Harry," said Ron. Hermione entered the cabin again. "Oh, now you're not knocking."

"What's wrong with Harry?" she asked while seeing Harry leaning over with his head down.

"He almost…" said Ron before being interrupted by Harry.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a little motion sick," lied Harry.

"Well, I was just up at the front and I overheard that we are about five minutes from the stop. I just wanted to make sure you were all ready and I see you aren't," she said.

"We will be, if you would let us change, please," Ron said to here in an arguing tone and Hermione left the room. "Honestly, she's a first year and already acting like the Head Girl."

.


	12. Chapter Nine: The Sorting Ceremony

The Sorting Ceremony

Ron and Harry changed into their school uniform and robes and soon enough, the train stopped. The sound of many other cabins of people scuttling for their uniforms, shoes and whatnot filled the hallway.

"Please leave the train in an orderly fashion, two by twos. Please leave all luggage on the train, it will be delivered at the school," said the conductor.

Everyone left the train in twos. As soon as Harry got off the train, he heard a familiar voice. "Ferst years, Ferst years, over here. All ferst years come this way," said Hagrid holding up a lantern. "Ello, Harry. How are ya?"

"Heya Hagrid, I'm okay."

Ron's eyes grew big as before, "Woah!" he exclaimed looking at Hagrid.

"All ferst years, come wit me." Hagrid said a last time as he turned and walked down a pathway. "You'll getcha first sights of Hogwarts soon e'nuff."

All the first year students followed Hagrid down the narrow path through some brush. They came upon a dock on a beautiful lake with a perfect mirror image of the moon. A roar of awes came over the group as they gazed the huge castle of Hogwarts that was on an island in the middle of the lake. Hagrid lead them down further to the docks where several boats were anchored to the dock.

"No mere than fer to a boat," Hagrid said aloud so that everyone heard. Everyone quickly got to his or her boats. Hagrid had a boat to himself, "is every ready? Okay then. FORWARD!"

On command the boats moved without oars or motors towards the castle. Harry and Ron couldn't keep still from looking all around them. The water was barely moving with only the ripples of the boats they were in. The sky was clear and the stars were shining. It was a gorgeous night. The trip was shorter than they thought. They reached the docks of the island, which was actually in the castle, and a huge granite staircase stood before them. At the top, stood huge wooden doors. Hagrid opened the door at the top of the staircase and led the students into a corridor. Inside was another set of giant doors, but not as big as the previous ones. An older woman stood in front of the doors, in emerald green robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said as everyone got to the top. "I am Professor McGonagall. Since this is your first year, you are to be sorted by houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. As you attend here, your house will be like your family. Great achievements will earn you house points. Mischief will make you lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup, a great honor. The ceremony will begin in front of the rest of the school momentarily."

Professor McGonagall opened the door and shut it behind her as she went into the other room to check on preparations. All of the first years were trying to straighten up. Ron cleaned his face with his sleeve, Harry tried and failed at making his hair neat, and Neville finally found his toad, Trevor, hopping towards the doors as McGonagall opened them back up.

"This way," she said to the first years. She led them into a great dining hall. It was big enough to put three or four of the Dursley's house in it. The ceiling showed the night sky with candles hovering over the student's heads. 

"It's not really the sky," said Hermoine to Harry and Ron, "it's just bewitched to look like it. I read all about it in Hogwarts, A History."

The rest of the students where already sitting down in front of empty plates at four great dining tables that were sitting long ways in the room. At the head of the room, stood another great dinner table but going across the room with all the professors of Hogwarts. In the middle, stood Professor Dumbledore as Harry recognized him from the trading card. In front of Dumbledore, stood a single stool with an old ragged hat. Professor McGonagall picked up a scroll from the table, "when I call your name, please step forward and place the had on your head to be sorted."

Professor McGonagall went through the list of names alphabetically. Each time a student placed the hat on his or her head, it came to life and yelled out the name of the house they were to be in. 

"Granger, Hermione!" Called McGonagall

Hermione walked up to the stool while telling herself to calm down. She placed the hat upon her head and within a moment the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Several more names were called before reaching Malfoy. The hat didn't need to even touch his head before placing him into Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry." Called McGonagall and whispers began to happen worse than the leaky cauldron. Harry walked up to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat upon his head. The room went silent again as all eyes were staring at Harry.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed," said the hat. "a power resides in you that I have never felt. But where to put you, hmmm. Tough choice indeed."

Harry gripped the stool and began repeating to himself, "Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh? They can help you, yes. Powerful they are, but what resides within you is beyond even their comprehension, I see. I also sense great courage within you as well as a desire to prove yourself. Only one way to help you with that, you shall be in GRYFFINDOR!"

A roar of applauds filled the hall, louder than the other students had. The table of Gryffindor stood up to great Harry as their new member. All the Weaslys were already there, instead of Ron who was soon placed into Gryffindor at the end of the ceremony since his name was near the end of the list.

Everyone settled into his or her seats as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat. "I have just a few things to say before we eat. First I would like to congratulate all the houses on their new members. Secondly, the basement and the 3rd East wing are off limits to all students. Thirdly I just wanted to add, today's magic words are Vorhlar, Magnope, Tweekliep, and Farfentuger. Enjoy the feast." He rose his hands and before everyone appeared foods of all types what seemed out of thin air.

Each table was roaring with people eating and talking. The Gryffindor table was no exception. 

"Me mums a witch, and me dad's a muggle. She didn't tell him until after they were married. It was a bit of a shock for him, I'd imagined," said Seamus Finnigan on of the other first years at the table.

Percy was about to grab some more rolls when a head appeared out of the basket. "Boo!" said the head laughing as a bunch more ghosts entered into the hall.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas, How was your summer?" said Percy a little pale faced.

"Dreadfully boring, I again got rejected for the headless hunt." Said the ghost, which was now floating over the table.

"I know you, you are Nearly Headless Nick." Said Ron.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, thank you."

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" asked Hermione.

"Like this," and Sir Nicholas pulled his head sideways to show that only a bit of flesh was attached from his nearly severed head. All the first years jumped at the sight of it but with the other students, it didn't phase them.

Harry felt something had never felt before, but it didn't feel unusual to him. It was like a pull from the stomach. He looked around the room until he came what he thought was the source of the feeling. A man stood with his back to the wall behind the professors' dining table. His hair black and spiky like Harry's was but it was mostly straight up. He wore an orange shirt with black pants and a jacket. His eyes were closed until Harry gazed up them. He opened his eyes straight at Harry like he knew Harry was looking at him. Harry knew him from somewhere, but did not know where. A sharp pain shot through Harry's forehead originating from his scar.

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked worried.

"Yeah, I am okay." He replied, "Percy, who is that guy standing behind the professors?"

"That is Mr. Scowls. He's one of the other groundkeepers here but no one has seen him do anything but eat and roam around. He doesn't talk much at all, just gives mean looks to students."

Harry looked at the man again and his eyes were shut. He then looked around and found out that he was also on the receiving end of glares. The first one he noticed was Malfoy, glaring at him with disgust from the Slytherin table along with half the table itself glancing over every once in a great while. The second one struck Harry with an odd feeling of coldness. A man sitting at the professors' table wearing a purple turban was giving him a piercing glare as well. When Harry made eye contact, he turned away.

The diner ended with a huge desert. Ron overstuffed himself and felt nauseated. Percy, who was the lead student of Gryffindor, led the house to their dormitories. They followed him up moving staircases and by paintings that actually moved and spoke to the students. They reached the end of the corridor to a painting of a fat woman in pink. "Password?" she asked.

"Cabot Draconis," said Percy and the door to the rooms opened. "Here is the common room. Up those stairs are the dormitories where your luggage has been already placed. Right for boys, left for girls."

Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville all roomed together in a big room. It was the biggest room Harry has ever seen, even for four people to stay in. The beds were very comfortable and like Percy said, all their belongings where already there waiting to be unpacked. Harry's first day at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would begin in the morning. 


	13. Chapter Ten: A Wizard Without Magic

A Wizard Without Magic

Harry was the first one to awaken the next morning, before the sun rose. His nightmare and worry about his classes got the best of him. He kept wondering how he was going to pull off being a wizard while not having a lick of magic in him. He also wondered why he felt the way he did at the ceremony, and why was the other guy glaring at him as well. Harry pondered this all morning while watching the sunrise. He was amazed how beautiful it was around the castle. It was like it was built out of a dream. The vivid greens of the grass and leaves, the deep sapphire blue of the lake, it was enough to take away Harry's worries.

"Morning, Harry," yawn Ron as he sat up to stretch.

"Morning, Ron," replied Harry as he looked away from the window. Neville and Seamus awoke not too long after Ron. The four got dressed and went down to the common room. Percy was waiting for them in there, in his hands were a handful of scrolls.

"These are your class schedules, make sure you arrive on time to class," he said while handing them out to the four. Ron, of course, rolled his eyes. Harry opened his to find out that it wasn't a schedule, but instructions for him to report to Dumbledore's room after breakfast.

"Classes don't start till 9, Harry. Let's go grab some food," said Ron. The two went off into the castle. It looked quite different in the daytime than the light. Its dreariness seemed to have left when the sun came up. The stone on the walls looked like it has been there for ages but kept in good condition. Tapestries of the Hogwarts's symbol along with the statues of either one of the four animals of the symbol or a warthog were placed within the corridors, randomly. Painting would come to life saying, "Good morning," to the two as they walked by. It was most certainly a place of magic.

The dining hall wasn't crowded, as it was the night before, during the ceremony. Food was already placed on each of the four long tables. The smell of eggs, bacon, sausages, gravy, and much, much more filled the room. Ron turned to Harry, "You know Harry, I am really starting to love this place." The two sat at the Gryffindor table and were accompanied by Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Fred and George not too long after they began to eat. The taste of the food was almost unbelievable. Harry never tasted a breakfast this good. Then again, he hadn't had a warm breakfast for as long as he could remember.

"Didn't want to wait for the rest of us, did you?" said Hermione in a stern tone to Ron. Harry was eating too fast and too much to respond. 

"Harry was staving, as you can see," said Ron watching Harry eat helping after helping within just a few minutes between each plate. "Where do you put all that?"

Harry realized how rude he was acting and stopped. "Sorry bout that, I don't know what came over me. I just got so hungry."

"It's okay Harry, eat up," said Fred.

"Yeah, we were actually enjoying seeing you eat a whole plate of sausages within two minutes," said George.

"So Harry, what classes did you get?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know yet," said Harry, trying to resist the urge of eating everything on Ron's plate.

"Didn't Percy give you your schedule?" she asked, confused.

"He gave me a letter saying to go see Dumbledore after breakfast," he said while still eyeing the hash browns.

"Wonder what he wants," said Ron, "You don't think he will want you to test out of first year and goto second or third year classes do you?"

"God I hope not," Harry thought to himself, "he should know that I don't have magic."

"I doubt it Ron, everyone has to go through first year. Its recording in Hogwarts Charter," said Hermione.

"Criminy, you read that too!?" exclaimed Ron. Hermione gave him a dirty look back.

Harry ended up eating nineteen platefuls before being stuffed. The rest of the group was already done eating when Harry hit his eighth plate. Only Ron and Harry remained from the Gryffindor table. 

"You weren't hungry, were you Harry," said Ron sarcastically. "I'd best be getting to class, it's almost nine."

"Aye," said Harry, "Oh Ron, by the way, do you know perchance the way to Dumbledore's office?"

"Eh, sorry Harry. You know as much about this place as me," said Ron before he left the table.

Harry got up and saw his plate, along with everyone else's, disappear. The whole table was spotless within a second. Harry walked to the main doors when he felt the feeling again. It was the same as last night, but Harry didn't have to look around to realize where it was coming from. The door opened and Mr. Scowls entered the room. Dressed the same, as he was the previous night. His black spiky hair sticking straight up as it was defying the laws of gravity. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black like Harry's, but with a look of determination. Harry didn't understand why he could sense him coming into the room.

"You'd best be getting a move on, the wizard is expecting you," said Mr. Scowls with his deep stern voice.

"Umm…yes sir," said Harry walking past Mr. Scowls. He turned back at him, "you wouldn't know how to get there, would you?"

"I guess I'll take you there, boy," he said rudely. Mr. Scowls led the way to Dumbledore's office followed by Harry, keeping his head down. Harry wanted to ask Mr. Scowls if he knew his father, but he was afraid that he would snap back at him. After a few minutes of walking and going through a couple of flights of stairs that seemed to love to move, they reached a corridor. At the end was a doorway with a statue of a Phoenix.

"This is it," said Mr. Scowls. "You are on your own now, boy. The password to go up the stairs should be in your letter."

"Thanks," said Harry walking to the doorway. "By the way, Mr. Scowls, may I ask you a question?"

"Only if you never call me that name again." He said in an angrier tone.

"Umm, well I was wondering, did you know my father and mother perchance?" asked Harry, trying to swallow his fear.

Mr. Scowls turned his head towards Harry. "Yes I knew your father as well as you, Gohan."

"Gohan? It sounds so familiar. Could that actually be my name?" Harry thought to himself. His face held a befuddled look.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. The wizard wants to see you so head up there and see if he can't jar your memory," said Mr. Scowls as he turned and began to walk away, "meanwhile, my name is Vegeta. Never call me Mr. Scowls again. I have more pride than that to have such a foolish name."

Harry stood in the middle of the corridor as Vegeta walked off. Some of it started to make sense on why he was so familiar to him. Harry still couldn't figure out why he could feel Vegeta's presence without evening knowing he was there. Harry shook his head clear of confusion and walked to the statue. He pulled out his letter that had the password in it. "Sherbet Lemon," he called and the statue started twisting upward, revealing a staircase. He walked up the staircase to see Professor Dumbledore already sitting in the room with many painting on the wall, asleep. Even the painting themselves were snoring, but not as loud as the professor was.

"Ahem, excuse me Professor," said Harry, waking the old man.

"Oh, oh yes, Harry. Wondering what took you so long. Have a seat," said the professor. Harry sat down on the chair in front of Dumbledore. "I am sure you are wondering how you intend on attending classes for magic without being able to do magic, am I right?"

"Yes, professor," Harry said, surprised that Dumbledore knew exactly what Harry was worried about.

"Not to worry, my boy, not to worry. May I see your wand?" said Dumbledore in a soothing voice. Harry gave Dumbledore his wand. The old man held both ends with his fingertips and looked at it for several minutes. "Okay, it's ready now."

"Ready?" said a confused Harry

"I took the liberty of getting a list of spells first years are to learn before the end of the term. I just placed them all into your wand. All you must do is speak the names correctly and it will cast it for you," said Dumbledore, "Now I must warn you, Harry. Do not break this wand. Even though those spells are quite harmless and trivial to us wizards, the amount of magic I placed in your wand could be devastating if released all at once." Dumbledore gave Harry back his wand and he cautiously put it back. "As for all the other classes, I am sure you'll do fine in."

"Thank you, Professor," smiled Harry. He didn't have to worry about the other students finding out he wasn't a wizard. "Um, Professor, may I ask you a question?"

"Of Course."

"See, umm, Mr. Sco… I mean Vegeta said to me that he knew my father and I and that my name is Gohan. I believe him because he is familiar to me and so is the name, but…"

"You are confused why we call you Harry if your name is Gohan," interrupted Dumbledore, "First, you should believe what he said because it is true. Second, the reason why we call you Harry Potter is because when we found you, Babidi was already gone. We did not want to jeopardize your safety. We sent you to live with the Dursleys, who were the least likely for Babidi to consider you being with. And I must add I apologize for their upbringing. Not even I thought it would have been that rough for you."

"It's okay," said Harry, still glad that he isn't back in that cupboard.

"Harry, I must ask you something. No one is to know your true background, not even Ron. Don't speak about whatever you and Mr. Scowls talk about, because I know you will ask him more questions," said Dumbledore more seriously than before.

"I won't, I promise," said Harry.

"Good, good. Now here is your schedule. If I am not mistaken, you need to report to Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class. I believe she already knows that you were going to be late for her class so don't worry about getting into trouble for it. I also took the liberty of giving you directions on how to get to your first class from here," said Dumbledore as he handed Harry another scroll.

"Thank you again, Professor," smiled Harry. He got up and left the office. He followed the steps back down, which closed up, as he left the doorway again. Now only the phoenix statue remained. Harry opened his schedule up and proceeded to class, knowing that he shouldn't have a problem doing what the teacher may ask of him.


	14. Chapter Eleven: Against Harry

Against Harry

"There is to be no careless wand flickering in my class!" exclaimed Professor Snape as he burst into the classroom. Potions, was Harry's first class on Wednesday mornings. The past two days have gone by very well. Most of his classes were like his classes he had back in school in Surrey, just with different and more interesting content.

"I don't expect for all of you to appreciate the true art that is potion making," Snape sneered while looking at the half of the classroom who were the Gryffindor first years. "But a select few will be able to ensnare the senses, bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death," he smiled a crooked smile to the other half of the class who were Slytherins, with Malfoy in front. Snape turned to see Harry, sitting next to Hermione and Ron, not looking up at him like the rest, but writing notes on what he said. Snape's lip curled at the sight. "POTTER!"

Harry looked up from his notes quickly, he was confused why he was being yelled at, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry didn't know if that was English or not since he never heard of those ingredients before, "I don't know, sir," he replied as Hermione's had shot up in the air, waving.

"No? Let's try again, how about where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir,"

"How about you tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry felt 2 inches tall as he was being taunted by the Slytherin's laughing.

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything." Snape added with a crooked smile from ridiculing Harry.

"Why don't you ask Hermione. Clearly she knows." Harry rebutted back. Hermione's hand was still waving in the air, anxiously. Snape walked quickly over to Harry and sat down after telling Hermione to put her hand down.

"For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it's called the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone from a goats stomach that can save you from most poisons, and monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant that also go by the name, aconite," he said while looking into Harry's face with his cold eyes. "Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?"

The room was filled with students quickly grabbing their parchment and quills to write down the information. Snape got up and walked to his desk. "Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor House for Mr. Potter's mouth," he added as he sat down.

The rest of the class was a nightmare to Harry. He didn't understand why Snape was so displeased with him. "Don't sweat it Harry. Snape is always taking points away from Fred and George," said Ron as they and the rest of the Gryffindor first years left the classroom and headed to the dining hall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at their usual spaces, Ron next to Harry, and Hermione across the table from Ron. Neville and Seamus sat near them as well. No sooner than when they got settled in, the Slytherin first years came into the hall. They were still gloating from Snape's ridicule session from Potions class, and especially at Harry's lack of knowledge.

"Don't let them get to you Harry," said Hermione. An owl screech could be heard from outside the windows from the tall ceiling.

"Alright! Mail is here," said Ron. Several owls swooped down to each of the house tables, dropping packages to several of the students. Harry didn't receive a letter, which he wasn't surprised.

"Cool, Neville got a Remembrall!" said Seamus, seeing what Neville pulled out from a package that looked like it was made by and old woman.

"I've heard about those. When you squeeze it and it turns red, you have forgotten something," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but the problem is that I don't remember what I have forgotten," said Neville. Malfoy came up behind Neville, following by Crabb and Goyle, and snatched the Remembrall from him.

"Whatcha got here, Longbottom?" teased Malfoy while tossing it in the air, then between the three of them. Harry and Ron both stood up to only be interrupted by

"What is going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall as she entered the hall. Malfoy quickly stopped the game of keep away.

"Malfoy has my Remembrall," sobbed Neville.

"Oh?" said McGonagall. She looked over to Malfoy and his goons with a stern look. "Give it back, Draco."

Malfoy tossed on the table, turned and left the Gryffindor side. "Fifteen points will be deducted from the Slytherin House for you three's immature behavior," McGonagall added. All Malfoy is give the Gryffindor's dirty glares as he went over to his house's table.

Harry and Ron sat back down in their seats. Ron was opening the letter he got from his mother when Harry spotted the _Daily Prophet_, the Wizarding World's newspaper. On the front was written in big bold letters, "Gringgotts Break-In Latest!"

"Ron, can I borrow that for a moment?" asked Harry pointing to the newspaper.

Ron nodded his head while he read his letter. Harry began to read the article that had a moving picture of the Gringotts's goblins scuttling all about in front of a whole what used to be a vault door. The numbers above the archway were 7, 1, and 3. Harry remembered that was the vault Hagrid took out that strange object that had a vault all to itself.

"This is odd," said Harry aloud so that Ron and Hermione could here. "This vault that was broken into on the 31st of July is the exact same vault Hagrid emptied when we were in Diagon Alley."

"What did he take out?" asked Ron.

"I don't know what it was, it was in a bag. All I know is that it was the shape of Neville's Remembrall and twice the size," said Harry. "I'm going to go talk to Hagrid after class, maybe I can find something out. You two want to come?" asked Harry.

"Sure, my brother Charlie always said that Hagrid was pretty cool to talk to," replied Ron.

"I'll go for a little bit, I want to get an early start on homework tonight," said Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.

Gryffindor and Slytherin first years got up to go to their next class. It seemed that all classes on Wednesdays were to be along side Slytherin. It made the day go extremely slower it seemed for Harry. The next class was Broomstick Riding 101 with Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch was an odd looking woman with a nose that resembled a beak and eyes of yellow like a bird's. She escorted the class to the courtyard where broomsticks were already laid out for the class.

"Step to the right side of your broom. Place your right over it and say Up!" she instructed the class. The class began their commands to their brooms. Malfoy's came up within the first command while the others just hopped up and down, except Harry's. It didn't move.

"I guess Dumbledore forgot this class," Harry thought to himself, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Harry quickly bent down and grabbed his broom when everyone was focused on Malfoy.

"Okay, good. Now mount your brooms and when I here the whistle, push off with your feet and hover for thirty seconds before landing. 1, 2,…" instructed Madam Hooch before interrupted by Neville's panic. It seemed that his broom had a mind of its own and kept on flying higher and higher. "Mr. Longbottom, not so high!"

"I don't know how to control it!" yelled Neville just before he took off out of control. The broom bounced off the tower walls before making a noise dive into the crowd of students. It pulled up before it would crash and flew into a statue. Neville's robe was caught onto the statue, but it didn't last long before it ripped and he plummeted several feet down to the ground. The whole class ran to Neville, Madam Hooch was first to get to him. Neville laid on the ground griping his arm and crying.

"Come on Longbottom. Let's get you to the hospital wing." She said as she helped him up from the ground. "Not one broomstick in the air while I am gone. If you are the unlucky one that is caught, you'll be on the train home before you could say Quidditch."

Malfoy picked up Neville's Remembrall that fell out from his pocket when he landed. "What a moron. If he would have given this a squeeze, he may would have remembered that he couldn't fly," he said. All the Slytherin's started laughing.

"Give it to me, Malfoy," said Harry, tired of hearing Malfoy's mouth. It reminded him too much like Dudley and Piers.

"How about, not. I think I'll hang on to it. Unless you want to take it from me," he sneered. "I've got even better idea. How about I hide it where he can't get to it, like on top of the tower." He mounted his broom and flew up to the top of the tower. "Stop me if you can, Potter!"

Harry gained that certain look of determination as before in the train and at the zoo. "No, Harry, you mustn't. You heard what Madam Hooch said. You will get expelled," pleaded Hermione but her words weren't heard this time. 

A small wind started around hair, brushing the grass in a circular pattern. He mounted the broomstick while thinking to himself, "I don't know how to use this thing, but I can't let him get away with this any longer." Harry pushed off the ground towards Malfoy. He felt little use of the broom but more coming from underneath him, as if he could fly with out it. He reached Malfoy who was surprised to see Harry up there so quickly. "Give it here Malfoy, your goons aren't here to protect you up here."

Realizing that Harry was right, Malfoy threw the Remembrall. "Go fetch!"

Harry darted after it, whizzing past Malfoy who quickly got back on the ground. The Remembrall was heading to the other tower and would break if it would hit. Knowing this, Harry gained even more speed. He caught it, inches before it crashed into the window. Not knowing that Professor McGonagall was watching him on the other side.

In one hand, he had the Remembrall while the other kept hold of the broom handle. It seemed like he was actually forcing it to not fall down to the ground. He dismounted the broom in midair and to his astonishment, it wasn't the broom that made him fly. He was actually flying on his own. Quickly, he mounted the broom again and darted back to the courtyard where the class was. He landed for a warm welcome and a victory over Malfoy, before, "Harry Potter!"

All of the first years in Gryffindor turned to see Professor McGonagall tapping her foot with a stern look at Harry. "Follow me please."

"But it was Malfoy's fault!" yelled Ron. Pointing at the revived snickering of the Slytherins.

"No use, Ron," said Harry before his head fell down. He followed McGonagall to the other side of the school. Which confused Harry since Dumbledore's office was on the same side of the school as the courtyard.

"Stay here a moment, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall before opening the chamber door, revealing a class in progress. "Excuse me Professor Flitwick. Could I borrow Oliver Wood for a moment?"

The short professor nodded and Oliver came out of the classroom seconds later. He was much taller and burlier than Harry was, since he was a fifth year. "I'm here," he said.

"Oliver, meet Harry Potter. I found you a new Seeker," she said. A look of confusion befell the both of them. 

Oliver turned to Harry, "He seems a bit young to be a Seeker, don't you think?"

"That were my thoughts at first, but you would be amaze to see what stunt he pulled just moments ago. He caught a Remembrall in midair, inches before it crashed and that's while having a late start," she said with glee.

"Excuse me," said Harry, still confused. "What is a Seeker?"

"You don't know what a Seeker is?" asked Oliver and Harry shook his head. "Ever heard of Quidditch?"

"Only a few times, but never seen it played. I know it's a game like football but with brooms," replied Harry.

"Football? Ah, the Muggle sport. Well, I'll teach ya how to play before the season starts," said Oliver. "Welcome to the team, Harry."

"You should be proud, Harry. You are the youngest Seeker in a century," said McGonagall as her and Harry walked back to her office. Ron and Hermione were waiting at the entrance.

"Please Professor, it wasn't Harry's fault. It was Malfoy's. He took Neville's Remembrall and threw it," pleaded Ron. 

"If anyone were to get into trouble, it should be Malfoy, he was up in the air first," added Hermione.

"Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger, I don't think Mr. Potter will be getting into trouble for it. I know his intentions were good. That is one of the reasons he is the new Gryffindor Seeker," she calmly said to Harry's friends.

Ron and Hermione's mouths would have dropped to the floor if they weren't attached. They thought, for sure, that Harry was going to be on the train back home like Madam Hooch said. The trio left McGonagall's office. Harry still didn't know what to make of it. Quidditch needed brooms to play and he didn't need a broom to fly, but he kept that to himself.

"I don't believe it," exclaimed Ron, "If I would have done that, I would be home by now, degnoming the garden. You do it and you become a Seeker! How do you do it, Harry?"

"I wish I knew."

The three walked off to Hagrid's cabin as planned. He was outside with his dog, sitting by a fire. "Ello! Harry. Its good to see ya."

"Hello, Hagrid," said Harry.

"Who you got wit you?" asked Hagrid.

"Oh, this is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly."

"I'd should ave knowned you'd to be a Weasly. You're Charlie's ittle brother ain't ya?"

"Yeah," said Ron.

"I always liked Charlie, he twas good with the animals. Now your twin brothers, lets not get me started," laughed Hagrid.

"Hagrid, have you read the newspapers?" asked Harry, interrupting the laughs.

"No I aven't, why?"

"The day we were at Gringotts, someone broke into it later on that day in the one vault…" said Harry before being interrupted by Hagrid.

"Eed not to worry bout tat, Harry. Dumbledore has it aken care of."

"Hey Hagrid. Harry is the new Gryffindor Seeker!" said Ron, changing the subject.

"E is? Ery good Harry," said Hagrid in a much happier tone. "You must be the oungest Seeker I've ever known."

Harry smiled back at that remark trying to show that he was proud, but in truth, he wasn't. His mind can't get off of that day in Gringotts. Was the attempted thief already there when him and Hagrid were?

Malfoy was shocked to see Harry at lunch and even more shocked when the word got to him that Harry was the new Gryffindor Seeker. The news would have been all over the school by dinnertime, for sure. Harry received a note from Oliver later on in the Gryffindor common room that their first practice will be the weekend following Halloween, which was still a few weeks off still.

Harry didn't know what to do. If he was to play Quidditch, he was certain that sooner or later, he would let go of the broom and reveal that he can actually fly without it. It seemed that the secrets are piling up against Harry and it was only a matter of time before one would get revealed. Then what would become of Harry?


	15. Author's Note 4

Author's Note 4

Finally, I am where I wanted to be in a long time. I know it seemed like all I've been doing is copying from the book and movie and changing things around, this last one especially. But like I said before, it was for plot development.

Now that I am caught up, I can work on my next chapter that I've been dying to write. It's actually the main reason it took me forever to post the last few. It will be a great one, I assure you. I'll be working on it over the weekend if time permits. I am not going to give out any information about the next chapter, I want you to read for yourself and wonder what I am up to. =)

I've appreciated all of the reviews so far and I hope to hear more.

Thanks!


	16. Chapter Twelve: Brief Awakening

Brief Awakenings

Halloween started like any "normal" day at Hogwarts. All classes where still going on even though it was supposed to be a holiday. Harry was still a little worried about his first Quidditch practice this coming weekend. He didn't know how he was going to handle flying with a broom since it did nothing for him. He had been practicing his recovered ability of flight very carefully. He first practiced in his room while the others were asleep and then to outside his window and around Gryffindor Tower. He felt accustomed to the ability as if he had it all along. Harry had gotten so much faster that if he were to catch the Remembrall again like the day in the courtyard, he would have caught it almost instantaneously after Malfoy threw it.

Harry walked down from the Gryffindor Tower that morning, heading to his morning class. It was Thursday so he had Charms class with Professor Flitwick, one of his favorite classes. Neither Ron nor Hermione were with Harry this morning, they were in the Dinning Hall already eating breakfast while Harry decided to stay behind. He wanted to "study" a little more before class and said he would just get a double helping at lunch. His stomach thought otherwise, giving a huge growl every so often. Harry's huge appetite became famous since he could out eat Malfoy's overweight goons, Crabb and Goyle. He didn't even gain weight from eating so much either.

Harry's studying consisted of his flying exercises that he created to help learn control. Since it was only mere days before practice, he wanted to make sure that he could do it. He would dash from one end to the other of the large room, randomly appearing upside down, sideways, nose down, nose up, and any which way he could face while holding the broom as if he was actually using it. The speed, in which he traveled from point to point, was like an instant if someone were to witness it.

By the time Harry got to the Dinning Hall, Ron and Hermione were on their way out, they practically bumped into each other in the corridor. Their class wasn't far off from the Dinning Hall, just a set of moving stairs and the occasional dodging of random trash from Peeves. They got to class right as Professor Flitwick was climbing on top his stack of books. He was a short wizard, no bigger than a seven year old, but had the white hair and beard of someone ten times the age.

"Today class, we shall go over levitation, or making things float," the professor started as he stood up at the top of his books. "I shall be partnering you up. Try to get the feather in front of you to fly above the desk."

Harry and Ron were separated. He got paired with Seamus, who was better at magic than Neville but not by much. Ron, on the other hand, got paired up with Hermione. You couldn't tell which one disliked that decision more between the two. "Don't forget our wrist techniques we've been working on," added Flitwick, "Swish and Flick, remember, swish and flick. Say the words, _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Harry let Seamus go first since he knew that his wand would automatically make the spell work. Seamus quickly grew impatient at the feather, since no matter how well he swished and flicked, it wouldn't move. He started tapping on it before it exploded into flames. "I think we are going to need another feather of here, professor," said Harry while he sat next to a dumbfounded and charred Seamus.

Ron wasn't having any luck either. He would yell out the words and swish the wand violently like he was trying to beat them into the feather. "Stop – Stop, you are going to poke someone's eye out or worse," Hermione said. "Besides, you are pronouncing it wrong. It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa! You aren't saying the 'gar' right."

"If you are so clever, let's see you do it," challenged Ron, being agitated by Hermione's contradiction

Hermione picked up her wand from the desk, rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The feather immediately started floating off the desk and above the two's heads.

"Well done, Ms. Granger!" said the professor. Everyone turned to see Hermione smile with pride. Ron, however, sat there even more furious. The rest of the time in class went the same way for him.

"Its Levi-_o_-sa!" quoted Ron while the class was leaving. "She's a bloody nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she doesn't have friends."

The rest of the group that followed snickered at Ron's dramatization, all but Harry. He was about to say something to Ron when someone knocked between them. It was Hermione, crying. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked over to Ron. "She heard you, Ron."

"So," he said back uncaringly, "maybe she'll realize that she needs to get her head out of her ass and stop being a bossy know-it-all."

Harry experienced similar ridicules when he was back with the Dursleys and he developed an intolerance in seeing others being the victim of something that he had to go through. He looked over a Ron with a more of a disappointing look than angry, "You know, you sound just like Malfoy."

Harry walked off while leaving Ron with an expression of both disgust from being compared to Malfoy, and realization that what he said was in the way Malfoy would have said it.

Harry sat in the Dinning Hall, waiting for lunch to be served. His appetite was hindered but not forgotten. He kept remembering all the times he was ridiculed and teased back in school when he lived with the Dursleys. Ron sat next to him just before Lunch appeared.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ron, "I was in the wrong."

"It's s'okay Ron. I shouldn't have compared you to Malfoy. I honestly don't think anyone can be as bad as him or worse." Harry said with a more upbeat voice than before. "But I am not the one you should say you're sorry to."

"I know, I plan on telling her when I see her next. Do you think she'll be here for lunch?"

"No, I doubt it," replied Harry as he grabbed his first heaping plate of food.

The rest of the day went on rather normal, except that Hermione was missing from every class. Ron and Harry made several trips to the Gryffindor Tower, hoping to catch Hermione in the common room, studying. They had no luck doing so. The Halloween Feast was about to start when they decided to give up the search. They made their way back to the Dinning Hall were the whole school was gathered. Floating jack-o-lanterns were all over the hall. Decorative tassel was strung from one end to another. The night sky showed through the ceiling, revealing the storm that was going on outside. Bats fluttered all around high above the house tables. Harry and Ron took their usual seats, and Hermione's stayed vacant.

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" asked Harry, directing the question towards the rest of the regular Gryffindors that usually sat next to them. Seamus shook his head.

"I overheard Parvati saying that she's been in the girl's bathroom on the east wing all day, crying," said Neville.

An ashamed face befell Ron as Harry looked over to him. At that moment, the doors burst open.

"Toll in the dungeon!" Professor Yamu yelled while quickly approaching Dumbledore. "There is a troll loose in the dungeon!"

All of the students panicked. Everyone got up from their seats and raced over to the doors in terror, yelling and screaming.

"SILENCE!" said Dumbledore, rising from his seat in a calmly but very stern voice. "Everyone, stay calm. Prefects, take all students to your house common room. Professors, you will come with me to the dungeon."

The students did his wishes to their best accord. Each prefect gathered up their house and led them to their common rooms. Harry and Ron were halfway to the tower before Harry stopped. "Ron, Hermione! She doesn't know!"

"Shit! We better not be seen by Percy. Lets go this way!" he responded while taking Harry in the opposite direction than the rest of the Gryffindors. The two ran to the other side of the castle where Hermione was said to be.

"Wait!" exclaimed Harry as he stopped cold. "You smell something?"

THUD, THUD, THUD

Harry pushed Ron against the wall and hid behind the column. A giant grotesque looking creature was walking at the end of the hall. Its body was massive and muscular. It dragged a humongous club about the size of Harry and Ron put together. Its tusks could be seen all the way down the hall, even in the dim light.

"Oh no, its heading into the girl's restroom!"

Hermione opened up the stall door, drying her red puffy eyes from hours of crying. When she looked up, she saw the grotesque creature towering over her. It grinned evilly at her before she let out a scream of terror. Quickly she dove back into the stall as it swung its huge club, taking out the stalls. Harry and Ron entered the room behind the troll without it noticing. The troll stepped closer towards Hermione, getting reading to slam the club onto her.

"Ron, get to Hermione. I'll keep him busy!" Harry ordered as he picked up a chunk of debris and chucked it at the Troll's head, hitting him dead on. Ron kept with the thing's blind side until it turned its full attention on his new prey, Harry. Hermione was struggling to get up from the debris that was on top of her. Ron started freeing her when he got to her.

SLAM

Harry, on the other hand, was dodging the troll's oncoming attacks with ease. Harry would jump back, to the sides, and even over the swing club to escape its path. His "studying" was paying off.

Ron freed Hermione from the pile of smashed metal and wood. She wasn't badly injured, she a few bruises. "I got her Harry!" he yelled. Harry's attention went to Ron, seeing that Hermione was all right. Unfortunately Harry didn't catch the troll's last attack in time. The troll swung with its brute strength and struck Harry in the side, sending him through the wall, leaving a gigantic hole. Rubble fell on top of him, burying him, after he landed into the boy's bathroom, next door.

"HARRY!" yelled both Hermione and Ron as they saw their friend's demise. The troll quickly turned onto them. Ron pushed Hermione behind him as they backed up further into the room. He pushed her into the corner where she went under the sinks while Ron stayed near what was left the stalls.

CRASH

Ron dove under the sinks with Hermione as the Troll destroyed the rest of the stalls. It slowly walked up to the sinks. Hermione hugged Ron tightly in fear. "Close your eyes, Hermione, close your eyes!" cried Ron while trying to shield her.

The troll rose up its club high, getting prepared to deliver the final blow when the ground started to shake tremendously. Pieces of debris started to float upward from their piles. A blast came from the other room and a yell. Not a yell of terror or fear, but of rage.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS, AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

The troll turned to see Harry, standing in the other room. The debris lifted off and away from him. A gold glow surrounded him and got brighter and brighter. His broken glasses where barely hanging off his face when they lifted off and disintegrated in above him. His eyes had turned from their deep dark brown to a brilliant blue. His hair and eyebrows flashed gold then back to black several times before remaining the bright glowing gold color. Chunks of debris were lifted off that seemed heavy enough to give Hagrid a rough time. They smashed into smaller pieces in mid air and flew away. A crater soon formed underneath Harry as he stood there, levitating.

Ron and Hermione arose in awe. There were witnessing something unbelievable, something that was beyond any figment of their imagination. Never did they thought that what was happening, was possible.

Across the school, Vegeta stopped and looked towards the direction where Harry and the rest were. His eyes showed shock and amazement. "Gohan!? But how!? He hasn't been training for several years! How can he be this powerful!?"

At place far from Hogwarts, high above the earth, a man with green skin, pointy ears, wearing a white turban and cape with long shoulders awoke from his meditation. His eyes became wide like Vegeta's. "He's awaking," said the man.

Debris continued to fly around Harry. His fists were in a tight clench. His blue eyes were fixated on the troll.

"Harry!?" said Ron in a confused voice looking at Harry. The troll heard Ron and turned around with his back to Harry. It quickly swung the club at Ron and Hermione.

BAM

The club crashed into the wall. Ron and Hermione had vanished from the troll's sight. It turned to the doorway were they were, behind Harry. Harry walked up closer to the troll, in range of the creatures swing.

"Don't Harry, it'll kill you!" cried Hermione.

The troll swung the club at Harry, missed. Harry didn't even seem to move from the spot. It swung again, missed. His eyes stayed focused on the troll with a look of determination. The troll swung yet again but Harry caught it. The troll couldn't budge it from his grip. It growled and snarled at Harry but it was of no use. Harry was stronger.

"You will not hurt my friends anymore," said Harry in an enraged tone. He pulled away the club from the monster's hands and tossed it aside like it was made of paper. "Not now, Not EVER!!!!!"

Harry placed his hands side by side, left hand on top, palms facing the troll. A blue light came forth from his hands and enveloped the troll. An extreme amount of wind blew all around as the blast continued to encompass the wall and window behind the troll. Everything in the path of the blue light was disintegrating. Pieces of the floor broke apart around Harry and started to fly around like before. Ron and Hermione had to hold on to the wall besides them just for keeping from being blown into the next room. The beam extended to the outside of the castle, creating a crater and a hole in the side. It curved up towards the sky and avoided devastating the nearby hills and trees. It quickly stopped as fast as it was started. Harry stood there, glowing an aura of gold, looking out into the night sky. His eyes shut and the glow ceased. His hair and eyebrows reverted back to black as he collapsed onto the floor in front of Ron and Hermione.


	17. Chapter Thirteen: Origins

Origins  
  
Harry awoke abruptly the next day in the hospital wing. He remembered nothing of what he had did after the troll sent him through the wall.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" he said aloud while looking at the beds next to him, but all were empty.  
  
"Relax, my boy, they are both fine," said Dumbledore who was in the room. "In the matter of fact, they are in class right now. I assume they will stop by here again afterwards."  
  
"Again?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh yes. Mr. Weasly and Ms. Granger have been coming here after ever class and during half their lunch to see you."  
  
"What happened to the troll? How did we escape?"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand in the hair, stopping Harry in mid sentence, "Those questions will have their answers soon enough. Get dressed Harry, you and I need to walk."  
  
Harry found a set of his cloths at the foot of the bed and got dressed. Dumbledore went to, Madam Pomfry, the head nurse, "Madam, if Mr. Weasly and Ms. Granger come back, tell them that Harry will meet them in the Gryffindor common room."  
  
Madam Pomfry nodded her head and Dumbledore and Harry walked out into the corridor. Dumbledore led Harry to back to the bathroom where he faced the troll the previous night. The door was sealed with a spell. Only Dumbledore had to do is to extend his arm and the door unlocked itself and opened.  
  
"Be alarmed Harry. This site may be breathtaking to you." He added before escorting Harry into the girl's bathroom  
  
What Harry saw was to his amazement, beyond imaginable. Two holes in the walls. One was exceptionally larger than the other with a crater that extended to the other side of the room. The next room had a crater as well, but in a circular pattern.  
  
"Who did this?" asked Harry, awestricken  
  
"You did," replied Dumbledore.  
  
Harry's head quickly turned to Dumbledore, "Me!? I couldn't have done this. This must be a mistake."  
  
"No Harry, it was you. You saved Ron and Hermione from a most certain death," said Dumbledore, "When we got here, you were laying next to that crater, unconscious. Your friends told me the whole story of what you did, which I am thankful for. However, a new concern has risen."  
  
"A new concern?" asked Harry, confused. "What kind of concern?"  
  
"Harry. You have expressed a power unlike we wizards have ever seen. Only two people alive today I know personally can do the things you can do, and both of you are here at Hogwarts. What you did here last night, is more than what you did to Voldermort."  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"You're powers are growing still, but the other professors fear that control is an issue. I, on the other hand, have faith in you. Your memory will come back to you eventually. There and only then will we know the true happenings of that night you received that scar. Until then, you must keep what happened here to yourself. Ron and Hermione both understand as well."  
  
"What am I supposed to tell the others when they ask what happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"The students think that you and your friends had knocked out the troll by sheer dumb luck. I would suggest that you play that off," Dumbledore added. "Come now. You have two friends awaiting for you at the common room."  
  
Dumbledore led Harry out of the bathroom and sealed the door again. Harry walked alone to the Gryffindor Tower. His mind was filled with unanswered questions. The fat lady within the portrait guarding the doorway into the tower awaited the password to enter.  
  
"Pig snout," said Harry and the portrait opened, revealing the common room. Hermione was the only one in there. She turned to see that it was Harry, got up and ran to give him a big hug. She detached herself from Harry with a big smile showing her larger than normal front teeth.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Was there anything hurt or broken?" Hermione asked excessively.  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. I'm fine, I don't even have a bruise." Harry interrupted. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"He went to go get cleaned up before dinner. He should be back any minute," she replied. Harry sat down next to the fireplace. His stomach gave out a horrendous growl. "A little hungry aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't eaten very much the past two days," Harry said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Harry.what are you?" asked Hermione suddenly. Harry gave her a look of a secret being known. "What you did last night, no wizard or witch can do. Not like that."  
  
"What did I do, Hermione? Tell me," he said.  
  
She begins to tell him everything: the glow, the changing of his eyes and hair, the blast of energy, his super speed and strength, everything. Harry couldn't believe his ears. He wanted more than anything to remember what happened but it was like someone else took over after he went unconscious from the hit. Ron entered soon after Hermione finished, but he wasn't alone. Harry sensed Vegeta behind him. Ron neglected to shut the door when he entered after Vegeta.  
  
"Umm..Harry.uh.Mr. Scowls wants to speak with you," said a nervous Ron. Vegeta entered the common room and walked towards Harry with his arms crossed.  
  
"You two, off with you for now. Go meddle with something else while I talk with Mr. Potter," he directed towards Ron and Hermione, who went to the top of the stairs so they could still listen.  
  
"I guess you know what happened too," said Harry.  
  
"I sensed it the same way you sensed me entering this room." Vegeta replied with his heavy raspy voice. "Gohan, you have questions that you want answering, am I right?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, "Gohan?" Hermione quickly shushed him to continue listening.  
  
"Of course I do, like what the Hell am I?"  
  
"In due time. You are to meet me tonight at midnight. Meet me at Hagrid's hut. I will tell you everything that you need to know."  
  
"Okay," said Harry, agreeing to him. Vegeta turned and left, closing the door behind him. Hermione stormed down the starts followed by Ron.  
  
"Harry, you mustn't go! If you get caught, you will surely get punished greatly and get points taken away from Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm not going to get caught, Hermione." Harry said back with determination in his tone.  
  
"Well, I'm going with you," added Ron.  
  
"Oh so we can lose double the points?" Hermione interjected.  
  
"No Ron, it is best if I go alone," Harry said. "If I do get caught, then it is my fate. I must do this, I must know what and who I am."  
  
The trio went to dinner that evening like they were supposed to. Dumbledore was totally correct on the rumor that they had bested the troll out of sheer luck. Those sets of bathrooms were closed until the repairs that the troll did were fixed. Harry was covered. Feeling relieved of worry about that, Harry ate five more helpings, adding on to his seven previous ones.  
  
At a quarter till midnight, Ron and Harry rose from their beds and headed to the common room ever so quietly. Hermione was waiting for them already when they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Harry, this doesn't feel right. You ought not go," Hermione begged.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to, but I must know," he rebutted as he went to the window.  
  
"You aren't seriously thinking of climbing down from the tower are you? You don't even have any rope!" she exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah Harry, that's not the best of ideas," said Ron.  
  
Harry opened the window and stood up on the ledge. He turned with a smirk on his face. "Watch this." He said before he leaped from the window and took flight. Ron and Hermione almost screamed before they caught themselves. They never saw a person fly without the need of a broom. "I will be back as soon as I can. Make sure that window stays open!"  
  
Harry flew high about the castle. He embraced the feeling of freedom as he soared up over the tower's roof. He spotted Hagrid's hut on the other side of the castle and quickly made his way there. He landed a few yards from the door. He could already feel Vegeta's presence in there. He walked up and knocked on the door. A familiar face answered the door. It was Hagrid.  
  
"Ello, Harry. Good ta see ya." He said with a smile that was barely visible with his burly beard.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," he replied as he walked into the hut. Vegeta was standing to the side of the fireplace with his usual pose of back leaning, arms crossed and eyes closed. "I'm here. What do you have to tell me?"  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, "Sit down, and I will begin." Harry sat down at the table as Hagrid followed suit at his comfy chair. "I am sure that your friends have already told you about what all happened last night, am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your eyes turned blue and your hair turned blonde, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You, like your father before you and I, became a Super Sayian."  
  
"A what?" Harry and Hagrid said at the same time.  
  
"Your father and I both came from a planet named Vegeta, after my father, King Vegeta. Our race is called Sayian. We are a warrior race that lives by fighting and our pride. Do to a being called Freeza, our race had diminished to two Sayians; Kakarot, your father's Sayian name, and I, Prince Vegeta."  
  
"My father, was an alien?" said Harry confused as ever, "But how is that possible?"  
  
"We Sayians were more or less real estate agents of the universe. Kakarot was sent to this planet because we had a buyer for it. He was supposed to clear this planet off for the new residents."  
  
"You mean destroy all of humanity," said Harry, sickened to the shear thought of the concept.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta smiled, "For reason unknown to me, Kakarot failed. He became a part of this planet and even took on one of their names, Goku. He was a disgrace to all Sayians."  
  
Harry's fists clenched.  
  
"You're father, even though he was a lower class warrior when he was born, possessed fighting skills that rivaled me. It wasn't long that he even surpassed me. Unfortunately, Voldermort killed Kakarot before I could. Which leads me to your story. You are Half-Sayian, Half-Earthling, but the Sayian blood within your veins remains dominant. That is why you destroyed the troll so easily."  
  
Harry was angered at the disgrace that Vegeta has shown to his father. "Why are you here if you are so powerful?"  
  
"DO NOT QUESTON MY POWER, BOY!" Yelled Vegeta, outraged by Harry's comment. "I CAN DESTROY EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE WITHIN A SINGLE BLOW IF I SO DESIRE! My reasons are my own to have. Do not forget that."  
  
Vegeta opened the door and walked out, slamming it shut when he left. Hagrid sat at his chair confused from the whole conversation. Harry sat there, thinking to himself, "It all make sense now." He sat there for a few more minutes until,  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK 


	18. Chapter Forteen: Midnight Run

Midnight Run  
  
High above the earth, on a floating palace in the sky, stood the green man, wearing a turban, looking below. His white cape flowed in the wind. Two more beings walked up behind the man. One was as black as an onyx. He was shorter than the green man, wearing a red vest with Arabic patterns and a turban as well was. The other was smaller than the other two, but green skinned like the man pondering his thoughts over the ledge. His head was bare, revealing his two antennas curved over his brow.  
  
"Is everything okay, Piccolo?" said the smaller green boy.  
  
"Yeah," he responded revealing his extensive canine teeth. "Did you sense it last night too, Dende?"  
  
"Yes." Dende looked towards the ground, "Do you think Gohan got his memory back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh," said Dende looking back towards Piccolo, "What about Babidi? Do you sense him anywhere?"  
  
"No. He's still in hiding, but I wouldn't doubt he'll send someone after Gohan."  
  
"Gohan is in Danger!? Oh no!" said the dark man.  
  
"Shouldn't we go get him then?" asked Dende frantically.  
  
"No. I promised Gohan that I wouldn't interfere with his chances on having a life with the Earthlings. As it stands now, he is in no danger and I will keep watch over him from afar. I will not interject unless danger is for certain."  
  
The two turned away from Piccolo, "I hope Gohan will be okay," said the dark man.  
  
"I hope so too, Mr. Popo."  
  
Harry and Hagrid arose from their seats. Hagrid looked over at Harry and whispered, "Hide!" Harry flew up to Hagrid's tall ceiling. Hagrid looked up at Harry, briefly, in amazement, then proceeded to open the door.  
  
"Hagrid!" yelled Hermione as he opened the door. "We must speak with Harry!"  
  
"Aight, come in! Quickly!"  
  
Harry floated back down to the floor when he saw both Ron and Hermione enter the hut, "What on earth are you two doing here!?"  
  
"McGonagall is on her way to find you! You must leave!"  
  
"What!? How!?"  
  
"Malfoy," panted Ron, "The door was open when you and Mr. Scowls was talking. He waited until midnight and then went to tell Professor McGonagall."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Hagrid, thanks for letting us use your hut. I'll talk at you later."  
  
"Tis not a problem Harry. Get to the tower, quick, aight!" he replied.  
  
The three left the warm climate of the hut to the cool air of the night. "Ron, Hermione, I want you to hold tightly to my arms and shoulders," Harry said while looking towards the castle, searching for any signs of Malfoy and McGonagall.  
  
"Uh.do you think you can do this Harry?" asked Hermione with a little bit of fright in her voice. Ron quickly latched on to Harry.  
  
"Just do it Hermione, we don't have much time," Harry commanded. She latched on tightly and kept her eyes shut. Harry left the ground as if nothing was holding on to him. Even the weight of the other two felt like nothing to him. He soared above the castle, as he saw the lanterns being held by two figures walking down the hallway. Harry flew across the way towards the Gryffindor Tower as fast as he thought he could go without freaking Hermione out. She was obviously scared of heights by the way her nails were piercing Harry's skin. Ron, on the other had, was amazed.  
  
"I've never went this fast while flying before! This kicks ass compared to a silly broom!" Shouted Ron. He got no response from Harry or Hermione. They reached the window that Harry left open to come back through but it was closed. "Great, now how do we get back in!?"  
  
Harry thought to himself quickly, "Hermione!? Do you know a spell to repair glass? Like the day you fixed my glasses?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes briefly, then shut them as soon as she saw she was in the air still, "I-I think so, I've never tried anything more than your glasses."  
  
"Well, you are about to have your chance then," he said as he look at the window.  
  
"Oh no," Ron said. Harry floated back a few more feet and flew towards the window giving it a kick. The force was enough to shatter the glass into several shards all across the empty common room. The sound was loud and it was for certain that others in the tower heard it as well. Harry helped Ron and Hermione climbed into the common room and flew in afterwards.  
  
"Quickly Hermione, repair this window," Harry said.  
  
"Stand Back," said Hermione as she pulled out her wand. "Fenestra Reparo!" The glass flew back into one whole piece that sat into the windowsill.  
  
Footsteps came from the stairs leading up to the dorms, the tower door opened up at the other end of the room, "What do we do now!?" cried Ron.  
  
Harry couldn't chance the same feat that he pulled in Hagrid's hut, the ceiling was too open and people would notice as the torches went brighter. Percy entered the common room in his pajamas, "What is going on in here?"  
  
Not too long afterwards, the three Gryffindors along with Malfoy were in McGonagall's office. Malfoy was smiling as he had gotten the famous Harry Potter in trouble.  
  
"I am ashamed that you three were up out of bed after bedtime. You being fully dressed even makes the things seem true to what Mr. Malfoy has said. Fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor."  
  
All three of the Gryffindors looked up in shock as the head of their house just took away points. "Fifty!?" said Ron.  
  
"Each," continued McGonagall. "And all four of you will be receiving detention."  
  
Malfoy's smile disappeared briefly, "I think I misheard you Professor. Did you say all four of us?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Even though your actions were noble, you were still out of bed after bedtime."  
  
Malfoy's smile became a sneer towards Harry as the two exchanged looks. Harry smirked back at Malfoy.  
  
"Now, all of you go to your dorms. Next time I catch you out of bed, you won't be so lucky."  
  
The four left the office, a high tension followed as Malfoy got into Harry's face.  
  
"I bet you thought that was funny, didn't you Potter." Malfoy said angrily as he approached Harry.  
  
"No Malfoy," replied Harry, "I thought it was hilarious."  
  
"Yeah, especially the part were I almost saw a tear run down your cheek," added Ron.  
  
Malfoy gave a cold glare at Ron before turning back his attention to Harry. "I'll get you back for this." He left towards the Slytherin Tower as the rest continued on back to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was almost in tears most of the way. The thought of making Gryffindor loose 150 points in a single night was overwhelming to her. Hermione sat on the common room couch as soon as they entered. Ron already went up to bed. Harry, feeling bad for upsetting Hermione, stayed behind to hopefully cheer her up.  
  
"Hey, Hermione.uhhh." stuttered Harry. Something happened to his vocal chords, as if there was a vice grip on them. "I'm sorry."  
  
She turned away from him as a tear fell on her hand, "You should be. I told you but you didn't listen to me. No one listens to Hermione. Ugly, bucktooth, bookworm, Hermione that has no friends."  
  
"First off, you are none of those things. You are not ugly, your teeth are that big, you are intelligent and care on what marks you get that is why you spend time studying mostly. As for no friends, that isn't true. If you are still thinking about what Ron said the other day, then it must have been another Hermione that me and Ron fought a troll for."  
  
Hermione turned back to Harry, tears slowly coming to a stop and a smile forming. "Look Mione, I know you warned us and I didn't listen, but I had to go. If you were in my shoes, you would have to do the same. I need to know who I am."  
  
"I know, Harry. I'm sorry its just that. I want to win the House Cup this year so we can beat Slytherin."  
  
"Points are points. We'll get them back, we've got most of the year left."  
  
"I know." She sniffled.  
  
"Come on, its getting late. I need to get to bed since I have Quidditch practice tomorrow."  
  
The two went up the stairs. Hermione turned and gave Harry a big hug. "Thank you," she said to him as she scurried off to her dorm. Harry walked up his steps to his room. He had a big day a head of him, and he hoped that he could hide the fact that he didn't need a broom to fly. 


	19. Chapter Fifteen: Bad Ki

Bad Ki  
  
The next morning came too soon for Harry. He awoke by Oliver shaking him out of his deep sleep.  
  
"Time for practice, Harry," said Oliver standing next to Harry's bed. The sky was barely lit, which only meant that Harry went to sleep about five hours ago at the most. "We have to start early so we can work up an appetite."  
  
Harry got up and put some pants and a random long sleeved shirt on out of his dresser. His other three roommates could be heard all over the room as they snored. Harry ever so wanted to go back to sleep. Instead he grabbed his broom and followed Oliver. The two made their way down the tower and out towards the courtyard. By the time they got outside, the sun was fully rose. Oliver had a chest sitting in the middle of the courtyard. It kept moving as if some animal was inside trying to get out.  
  
"Okay, it's time to learn some Quidditch. First, let's introduce you to the balls," he said as he opened the trunk revealing three balls. The biggest one was red and in the middle of the chest. The two smaller ones were a metallic copper coloring. Those were chained up and seemed to be the ones struggling to break free. There was also two clubs inside as well as a Hogwarts emblem on the inside of the cover. "This one is called a Quaffle. The chasers of the team, which each team has three, go after this ball and try to get it through one of the three hoops on the opposing team's side. Follow me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Next is the Bludgers. The ones struggling in the case are called Bludgers. These things try to knock off your broom. Each team has two Beaters to make sure that doesn't happen or they make sure it does to the other team. Still good?"  
  
"Uh huh," said Harry while yawning slightly.  
  
"Let me show you these things in action," he said as he unhooked the chain holding on of the Bludgers in. It flew up out of the chest and into the sky. It stopped dead in its tracks and then starting falling towards Harry. "Here, you may need this," he said as he tossed Harry a club.  
  
The Bludger flew down at Harry but was smacked away by his club. It soared back into the sky and went over the wall of the courtyard. "Not bad Potter, you'd make a good beater." The Bludger flew back from the other side and went for Oliver. Oliver caught it and landed on his back, gripping the out of control ball and struggled to put it back in.  
  
"So what is a Seeker?"  
  
"Ah," said Oliver as he got back to his feet. "A seeker chases after the Golden Snitch." Oliver kneeled down to the chest and opened a small compartment within the Hogwarts emblem. A small golden ball fell into his palm.  
  
"I'm beginning to like this ball," smiled Harry  
  
"You like it now, but it is wicked fast and damn near impossible to see." Oliver said as he opened his palm to set free the Snitch. It sprouted wings like a dragonfly and took off quickly. "You catch this, Potter, and the game is over. We get 150 points which almost always insures a win."  
  
The Snitch flew around above their heads, its movement was barely visible to Oliver. Harry, on the other hand, followed each moment it made. It was not fast at all to Harry. Oliver started Harry's Seeker training by throwing small stones in the air and having him catch them before they reached the ground. Harry didn't miss a single one. Oliver than proceed to have Harry catch the Snitch, but as it was flying around Harry, his mind was elsewhere.  
  
Harry was feeling a presence, like how he senses Vegeta, but this one is different. His gut feeling was caution. He quickly turned his head to the Dark Forrest.  
  
"Harry," Oliver cried from the ground, "You okay up there?"  
  
"I'm fine," he replied as he kept his full attention to the forest. Harry floated down to the ground in front of Oliver, "on second thought, I am not feeling very well. Mind if we continue this later on this week?"  
  
"Sure," said Oliver. "Our first game is this Saturday against Slytherin. So we need to work a little more before we put you out on the real playing field."  
  
Oliver called back the Snitch and put it away, "Mind giving me a hand on taking this back to the equipment closet, Harry?"  
  
Harry and Oliver took back the chest into the equipment closet and parted ways. Harry went straight back to the Gryffindor Tower to clean up for breakfast. On the way to the tower, the feeling stopped as quickly as it started.  
  
"How did practice go?" was the first question Harry got from Ron as he entered the common room.  
  
"Not bad. First game is a week from now."  
  
"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh.you've got a letter."  
  
Ron handed Harry an envelope. It was from Professor McGonagall. It was the detention arrangements. "We are to show up at Hagrid's hut after dinner tonight."  
  
"At Hagrid's?" said Harry in confusion. He was used to having detention being thirty minutes after class, but to go to Hagrid's after dinner was very strange.  
  
The rest of the day was like any normal Saturday. Hermione studied, Neville was teased, Seamus caught things on fire by trying to practice spells, Ron and Harry played Wizard's Chess most of the day. Dinner came and went as fast. The time had come for them to head to Hagrid's hut. The three Gryffindors walked through the corridors of the castle towards Hagrid's hut. Malfoy joined them but kept his distance from the rest of the group. At the main door to the outside, which led to Hagrid's hut, stood Vegeta.  
  
"It's about time you showed up," he said to the four of them. "I am here to make sure you had shown up." He opened the doors and a rush of cool air came inward. "Now go."  
  
The four walked through the archway to the outside where they saw Hagrid's hut in the distance. "Gohan," said Vegeta before Harry went through the doorway. "Be alert."  
  
Vegeta closed the door behind him as Harry went to catch up to the rest. Hagrid was outside already with his dog, Fang, holding a crossbow.  
  
"Evening," he said to them, "for your detention today, we are going into the Dark Forest."  
  
"The Dark Forest?" said Malfoy. "We can't go in there, it is forbidden!"  
  
"Yes but you are serving detention, so you are allowed," rebutted Hagrid. At that moment, the empty presence, like before, returned. Harry's face went to a look of worry.  
  
"I don't like how this feels," he said to himself aloud.  
  
"How what feels, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Alrighty, off we go." Said Hagrid has he led the four, plus Fang, into the forest. After a half-hour of walking through densely populated brush and trees, they came upon a clearing. The plant life surround the clearing was charred as if something with intense heat irradiated this area. In the middle, laid a burned carcass of what it appeared to be a horse. Hagrid bent down to take a closer look and gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"What is it, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's the remains of a Unicorn," he said with a hint of anger that he was trying to suppress. "Something is out here and is hurting the wildlife and the forest itself. Let's split up into groups. Ron, Hermione, you two will come with me. Malfoy and Harry, you two go that way. Come back in an hour and meet back up." He said while pointing off to the opposite way.  
  
"Fine, we get Fang then!" demanded Malfoy.  
  
"Very well," agreed Hagrid, "But just for you to know, he is a coward."  
  
What little color Malfoy had in his face, left him. "Okay, if you seen anything, raise your wand in the air and shoot a signal so we can come to you."  
  
The two groups split off in their own ways. It wasn't more than five minutes until Malfoy began complaining about the "servant work" he was doing and that he was going to tell his father. Harry's mind was elsewhere. His gut was leading him to the source of the presence he had been feeling. The feeling kept on getting stronger and emptier each step.  
  
Harry stopped suddenly. The presence was moving he could sense it. Then a flash of light came out from the trees to the left of them. Harry tackled both Malfoy and Fang, and flew them out of the way. An explosion happened to where they were standing, the trees were disintegrated and the ground was crated. Harry got back on his feet quickly, he knew that it wasn't even close to being over yet.  
  
"Malfoy! Go get the others, NOW!" Harry commanded. Malfoy didn't pay attention to the order. His own cowardliness made him flee.  
  
"YOUR MINE, HALF PINT!" yelled a deep voice from above. A huge silhouette of a large man was above him and coming down fast. Harry flew out of the way as the man came crashing down, fist first, leaving an imprint within the ground. What little light that the night sky gave off, showed that this man rivaled Hagrid's stature. The man kept on throwing blow after blow and Harry kept narrowly dodging each one. He took to the sky only to realize that the man could fly too. Things were starting to look grim to Harry.  
  
The clouds finally left, uncovering the moon. The moonlight revealed the man's face. His expression was the face of a massive man who was evil and sadistic, on his forehead was a M. Harry's scar began to burn intensely, his mind began filled with flashbacks. Then,  
  
BOOM  
  
The man struck Harry. It felt like a ton of steel was shoved into Harry's stomach. Harry just laid there, curled on the man's fist in midair. His mouth was open but no screaming of pain could be heard. All the wind was knocked out of him. The man removed his hand from Harry's stomach, and gave him another blow on the back, sending him down into the ground. Harry just lay there for a brief moment and then struggled to get to his feet. By the time he got up, he had received another blow. This one sent him soaring through several trees, cutting them in halves. A boulder finally stopped him, leaving a full body imprint. He was barely conscious when he saw the man's hand begin to glow a dark purple.  
  
"DIE!" Yelled the man as he launched the blast towards Harry. He had no strength to move, he surely thought this was the end. At last he will be able to see his parents, to finally remember who he was.  
  
BOOM 


	20. Author's Note 5

Author's Note 5  
  
Well, like I said. The Dragon Ball Z content is now blending in nicely I think. Again I want to thank everyone, who has been loyal readers, for your support. Everyone who has reviewed me, I thank you for your thoughts., which comes to me a decision that I am going to leave up to you.  
  
Should I move my story to the Harry Potter section or not?  
  
Please answer this in your reviews. By the next chapter I post, I will add up the answers and do whatever the majority says.  
  
Thanks again! 


	21. Chapter Sixteen: Close Call

Close Call  
  
Hagrid ran through the brush of the Dark Forest. Closely behind him were Ron and Hermione. A loud yell came from a head of them; it was Malfoy, running towards them with Fang. His face was stricken with a pale color that only fright could cause.  
  
"Where's Harry!?" yelled Hagrid at the scared Malfoy. All he could do is point. Hermione was the first to start running in the direction, holding Ron's hand to pull him with her. Hagrid didn't hesitate to follow. They came over a ledge where they saw Harry. He was imprinted into a huge bolder, his head was slumped over as if he were near death, his hands were extended outward as if he was held by shackles on both sides. A purple glow came from the direction Harry was facing, there the three saw Harry's attacker. A huge man that even had at least a head's length above Hagrid and twice as broad. He was bald with a sadistic look upon his face that the purple glow, which came from his hand bleed over his face. An "M" was in the middle of his forehead. The glow got brighter and the ball of energy that was forming in his hand got bigger.  
  
"DIE!" yelled the man as he launched the energy ball towards Harry. Harry looked up with a face mixed with pain and tiredness.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!" yelled Hermione as she cried out for him.  
  
"NOOO!!!" followed Ron. Hagrid quickly grabbed the two children before the energy ball hit Harry. The three fell behind the ledge onto the ground. Hermione kept struggling to get back up but Hagrid strength prevented doing so.  
  
BOOM  
  
Wind blew as if a tornado landed on the location they were at. It took almost all of Hagrid's strength to keep them from blowing away. Sounds of trees being uprooted and blown into others and of the ground trembling as if the very land was about to break apart drowned almost all the sound out. All except the cries of the two who lost a dear friend.  
  
The wind and trembling stopped as quickly as it started. Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione were covered with debris of broken trees and dirt. Hermione quickly got back up and ran towards the ledge to see the aftermath. Ron was right behind her along with Hagrid. What they saw was unbelievable. The land where the blast happened was totally destroyed. The ground was now nothing but a deep crater, the bolder was gone, and smoke still was rising from the center.  
  
Tears came quickly from Hermione's face. Ron was stricken in terror as he saw Harry's killer, standing at the edge of the crater, laughing evilly.  
  
"What's so funny, Spopovitch?" said a familiar voice coming from the center of the crater. The smoke ceased revealing who it was. Vegeta levitated in the center of the crater, holding an unconscious Harry in his left arm. "You call that a blast? It felt more like a massage to a warrior of my caliber."  
  
"Ve-ge-ta!" said huge being now known as Spopovitch as he glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Honestly, you call yourself a warrior. I've had servants who could hit harder than you could," Vegeta smirked. He turned his head slightly toward the others on the ledge, watching. He threw Harry's body towards Hagrid who caught him gently. "Take Gohan back to the castle quickly, he's badly injured. I will handle this." He turned back toward Spopovitch. "Now its time to show you how a real Sayian Warrior fights."  
  
Vegeta clenched both his hands and released a deep yell. The wind started to blow again and the ground trembled once more. Pieces of rock started to fly into the air as Vegeta gave out a golden glow. His hair turned blonde and his eyes became blue the same as what Harry did the night of Halloween. The golden glow flowed all around his body. Hagrid turned to the others, "I think its in our best inch'rest if we leave, now."  
  
Hagrid ran with Harry, followed by Ron and Hermione back towards the castle. Malfoy was found in the same place they left him with Fang. Quickly the whole group ran out of the forest and headed straight into the castle. They ran through each corridor and all the way across the castle to the Hospital Wing. Hagrid opened the door by using his momentum and his shoulder. "Madam Pomfry!" he shouted in the room.  
  
She quickly ran down the stairs from her quarters with a lantern in her hand moments later. She saw that Hagrid was carrying an injured Harry and rushed to his aid, taking him from Hagrid and placing him on the bed.  
  
"If you answer my question, I might kill you quickly," said Vegeta to Spopovitch. "Where is Babidi?"  
  
Spopovitch didn't hesitate to use this as an advantage. He leaped into the air towards Vegeta to attack.  
  
BOOM  
  
Spopovitch landed a blow. The sheer force of it could be heard throughout the whole forest. Vegeta did not move. His hands stayed crossed as he levitated in the same place.  
  
"That wasn't the answer I wanted, but it will do," he said to a surprised Spopovitch. He then, almost instantaneously, delivered a kick to Spopovitch's face, sending him down onto the ground. Spopovitch got to his knees from the newly formed body imprint he left when he landed.  
  
"SPOPOVITCH!" echoed a voice through both of their minds.  
  
"Babidi.." Said Vegeta as he looked around, trying to find where he could possibly be.  
  
"Vegeta, how nice it is to hear your voice. I hope you are quite well."  
  
"Where are you, wizard!"  
  
"Trust me, I am far from here. You need not worry about that now. You will soon see me. Now where was I, Oh yes, Spopovitch, you are to return to me immediately, I still have use of you before Vegeta sends you into the next dimension."  
  
The large Spopovitch got to his feet and glared at Vegeta. "Go ahead and go to your master, baldy. Don't think that I won't follow you and deal with you both myself."  
  
"I see that your arrogance still hasn't changed, Vegeta. Sad to tell you but you won't be following Spopovitch."  
  
"And how are you going to stop me from doing so?"  
  
"It's quite simple."  
  
Then without warning, Spopovitch disappeared in thin air.  
  
"Damn you," Vegeta cursed.  
  
"It was good to hear from you, Vegeta. I shall see you later. And please send my regards to Gohan. I am most anxious to see him again."  
  
The voice ceased. Vegeta stood there in midair. His anger only grew. "That blasted Wizard, trick me. He will pay the ultimate price for that!"  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" asked Ron to Madam Pomfry as he stood over Harry. Hermione had the other side, gripping Harry's hand.  
  
"It's hard to say right now, sadly. It seems like he was hit head on by the Hogwarts express with as much trauma he has went through," she said in a worried tone. Hermione even cried harder. The doors of the room opened. It was Hagrid with Dumbledore.  
  
"What is his condition?" asked the old wizard. Madam Pomfry looked over the other two children. Dumbledore quickly caught on, "Hagrid, please escort Mr.Weasley and Ms. Granger to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
The gamekeeper followed his orders and escorted the two grief-stricken friends of Harry's to their dorms. He himself was teary eyed.  
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore, he's not looking too good. I've done all I could do, but I doubt he will make it through the night," she said with tears already forming in her eyes.  
  
All Dumbledore could do is nod his head. Dumbledore sat throughout the night with Harry, asleep in the chair next to Harry's bed. A silhouette suddenly covered the moonlight from the window next to the bed. It opened from the outside. The figure came inside without a sound. He got closer to Harry and reached out with its hand. It placed a small object inside his mouth. Not long after, his wounds began disappearing.  
  
"I should have been there for ya, kid. I am sorry. I won't keep you out of my reach any longer," said the figure in a deep voice. He turned back to the window; letting the light reflect off the white turban and cape he was wearing. He left the way he came, closing the window behind him.  
  
Author's Note (Thanks)  
  
Thanks for the support and help on the decisions. As requested, HPZ will be staying here. Keep the reviews a coming, I'll be updating as much as possible. 


	22. Chapter Seventeen: Another piece to the ...

Another piece to the puzzle  
  
Smoke could be seen from miles around, as a town lay wasted in ruins of what were homes and places of business. Full sets of cloths were laying all over the ghost town with holes in various places. The sounds of a horror still happening filled what was once a great city.  
  
"GOKU!!" cried a woman gasping for air. She was being held by a tall green figure with red eyes, black spots all over its body and an "M" in the middle of his forehead. All around the three where bodies of people in robes, and clothes scattered. Two men, one blonde haired and the other was green with two antennas on his forehead, both badly bruised and bleeding, flew down from the sky.  
  
"Chi Chi!" yelled the blonde haired man. The creature kept laughing hideously. Behind the woman, stood a little boy filled with fright, calling out for his mother who was being held by the creature.  
  
SNAP  
  
The woman's neck breaks and her lifeless body lumps over. The creature let go of her and she fell down in front of her scared young son.  
  
"YOU.YOU MONSTER!" Yelled the blonde haired man as a golden glow began to glow around him.  
  
"Oh come on Goku, it is pointless. You know you can't beat me," said the creature back to Goku.  
  
"I may be weakened, but I will try. I will make you pay for what you have done!"  
  
"Goku," said the green man. "Be careful, he's extremely fast."  
  
"Piccolo," said Goku, "When me and him begin to fight, grab Gohan and get him out of here."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Oh Goku, I think you need more incentive to fight me at your fullest. Don't you agree?" said the creature. It raised its arm, palm facing outward, right at the child.  
  
"NO!" yell Goku as energy around the creature's hand began to build. The child sat there, hugging his mother's dead body. "GOHAN!"  
  
Just as the energy left the creature's hand, Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan. The blast hit Goku and full force. He gave out a great yell of pain as he blocked the blast from his son. The blast ended and Goku slumped onto the ground. Gohan ran to his father's side, shaking him to keep him awake. "Daddy! Daddy!" the boy cried.  
  
"Gohan," said Goku slipping in and out of consciousness, "Make me proud, Gohan."  
  
"FATHER!" Harry yelled as he awoke suddenly, reaching his hand outward. Sweat poured from his brow. He was still in the Hospital wing. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked Madam Pomfry.  
  
Harry looked up at the nurse and nodded.  
  
"Well, I must say, you must be indestructible. We thought you were a goner when Hagrid and your friends brought you in here."  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked as he got up from bed. He still had the same tattered clothes on from last night.  
  
"Back to bed young man, you are not going anywhere until you are healed completely." Madam Pomfry scolded.  
  
" I feel fine, Madam. Honestly."  
  
She walked to Harry's bed to examine the bruises and wounds that were given to him last night. To her surprise, none remained not even a scar or a scab.  
  
"Incredible!" The nurse exclaimed as the door opened. Dumbledore walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, I see that you have finally awoken, Harry," he said with a smile.  
  
"Professor, you looked at his wounds as well as I did. How can he have healed overnight?" Madam Pomfry asked.  
  
"Madam Pomfry," he said in his calm, subtle voice that he usually gave. "There is more to this boy that neither you nor I could possibly fathom."  
  
After an examination of all the wounds that healed miraculously, Harry was free to go. Wearing his tattered clothes, he entered the Gryffindor Tower and proceeded to go into his room. The smell of a fresh lunch was throughout the castle, giving the notion on why the tower seemed abandoned. Harry's appetite was absent. All he could think about is his nightmare. Another piece of the puzzle was given to him, and he witnessed his father dying. Harry slowly walked up the stairs to his dorm room. He undressed his shambles of what were his robes and put on some of his other clothes. The echoes of his father's last words kept ringing in his mind. Harry couldn't take much more. He got to his feet, opened the window up and lunged forth into the air, flying to the top of the tower. He sat there until sunset, trying to force himself to remember his life before the death of his parents. He was unsuccessful.  
  
Harry returned to his room and walked back down to the common room. Everyone had returned from dinner. Ron and Hermione were at opposite ends of the room but quickly converged onto Harry. "Where have you been?" they both asked in unison.  
  
"Thinking," Harry said, "I needed some time to myself."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione in a concerned manor, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he lied, "I think I am just going back to bed."  
  
"Aight Harry, Talk at ya later," said Ron as he went back to the table to play Wizard's Chess. Hermione just gave the look of wonder and concern to Harry as he turned back to the dormitory.  
  
Harry lay on his bed for hours, still wide-awake. All of his roommates came in and fell asleep but Harry just stared off into his thoughts. He went from asking himself if was making his father proud to being angry with himself for being weak. "After all, I am a Sayian. I should know how to defend myself." Harry said to himself angrily as he got up. He put on his shoes and flew out his window again. He flew farther than he's ever gone from the castle.  
  
He landed in a clearing in the Dark Forest. It was a circular opening with huge boulders in random locations. He began though punches and kicks, attacking the air. He'd disappear and reappear in another location of the clearing, continuing his drills. He kept on thinking about the things he remembered in his dreams and what happened so far to him. He began punching the boulders in his rage.  
  
"I am tired of being helpless."  
  
BOOM  
  
"I am tired of being weak."  
  
BOOM  
  
"I am tired of not knowing who I am!"  
  
BOOM  
  
Harry had managed to destroy three of the biggest boulders in the clearing. His hands showed no marks of him doing so, besides the rock dust. Harry sense picked up another not far from where he was, he looked up just in time to miss an energy blast coming from the sky. A single figure slowly floated down on the top of one of the remaining boulders. His cape was flowing in the wind and the moonlight revealed his green skin.  
  
"Tired? Then do something about it," said Piccolo as he threw off his turban and cape. 


	23. Chapter Eighteen: Fast Catch

Fast Catch  
  
Harry stood their confused for a single moment. Piccolo got into his stance, waiting for a time to attack. Harry did not know what to think of this stranger to him, then a feeling of not caring hit him soon after. "If he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight," he said to himself.  
  
Harry lunged forward at his top speed at the green man and delivered a blow that was blocked. "I see that you haven't forgotten all the things I've taught you," the man smirked as he counter-attacked the boy. Harry ducked out of the way only to meet Piccolo's knee in the face, then another blow that sent him across the way. "You are still rusty, though."  
  
Harry got up on his feet. The attacks didn't seem to phase him so he went after him again. This time Piccolo was surprised. Harry came straight for him and just when Piccolo was about to counter punch him, he only attacked an image of the boy, following a blow from the back of the head. Harry followed up with an uppercut to the chin and then a kick in the stomach that sent Piccolo sailing to the other side of the clearing, destroying a boulder and covering him in ruble. A brilliant flash of light happened and the rocks exploded out of the way. Piccolo stood there in the remains of the boulder with a smirk.  
  
"Who.are.you?" panted Harry, "You.are.in.my.dreams."  
  
"I am Piccolo." He returned, "I am an old friend of your father's, plus I used to train you."  
  
"Why are you attacking me?"  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted? To Train?"  
  
"I want to train but you are trying to kill me!"  
  
"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. I thought I had beaten that into your head enough when you were little. I guess I have to do it again."  
  
Harry's head filled with short burst of images. He saw himself younger than before, in orange and blue cloths, carrying a sword. He saw Piccolo attacking him and he dodging and attacking back. As he snapped out of it, he saw Piccolo coming from above with a punch. He threw one of his own and the two locked fists.  
  
BOOM  
  
The sound of what is similar to the sound barrier breaking echoed in the forest. The ground shook and the trees rustled from the force. The ground underneath Harry's feet began to break away as he was being pushed down by Piccolo. The two broke away and landed on the opposite sides of the clearing. They jumped in the air and began fighting at phenomenal speeds. Harry would throw punch after punch after punch, not giving Piccolo an inch to counter-attack, or so he thought. Piccolo caught Harry's last punch by the arm, "To slow, Gohan!"  
  
BOOM  
  
Piccolo backhanded Harry hard enough that he fell from the sky and left a trail of cratered soil to the point of where he stopped. Harry struggled to get back up, he was wearing out of strength but he wouldn't give up. He got back into his stance and charged back at Piccolo.  
  
The two fought until dawn approached. Piccolo put back on his cape and turban. Bruises and marks were all over his face and body. "Do you wish to do this again, Gohan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry acknowledged. He was just as banged up as Piccolo.  
  
"Very well. Tomorrow, same time, same place." Piccolo said before taking to the sky. Harry did the same but flew back to the castle. He flew into his room and laid into his bed. He has a couple of hours before classes start so perhaps a nap would suit him best, he thought to himself.  
  
The day of Harry's first Quidditch game started out bad. Harry woke up late again and this time he didn't have time to shower. He went to his classes only to sleep through most of it. Ron and Hermione started worrying about him, but brushed it off thinking it was nothing but the Quidditch game against Slytherin.  
  
During meals, Harry would eat even more. His body wanted more intake from all the lost energy he spent from his training with Piccolo. "So Harry, you ready for the big game?" asked Ron.  
  
"I guess," Harry replied as if he wasn't interested.  
  
"You guess?" Ron interjected, "I would think that I would hear something more exciting than that from the schools youngest Seeker in a century."  
  
"Leave him alone, Ron," said Hermione, "He's probably nervous and trying not to think about it."  
  
Oliver came up to Harry, "Ready Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded, got up from the table and waved bye to his friends. It was several minutes until the dining hall cleared after the teams got together. Oliver, Harry and the other members of the team where in the stadium, dressed in their house colors of gold and crimson. The sounds of feet climbing wooden stairs onto the stands could be heard all over. All Harry could think about is to keep his broom between his legs at all times while in the air.  
  
"Nervous?" asked Oliver to Harry.  
  
"A little."  
  
"I was my first game too. I took a Bludger to my head twenty minutes in that game. I was out for three weeks."  
  
"Smooth one, like I really wanted to hear that," Harry thought to himself. The doors open and everyone mounted their brooms and took to the air.  
  
The air was cool as it always is in November. Everyone was out to watch in his or her fall robes and scarves. The Slytherin team, dressed in green and black, came out from the other side.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the first Quidditch game of the season," said Lee Jordan. His voice was being amplified from a spell. "Today's match is Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"  
  
The crowd gave a cheer. Madam Hooch walked onto the field where in the middle stood the chest. "I want a nice clean game." She said before she kicked the chest open and let loose the Bludgers and Snitch. She picked up the Quaffle and threw up in the air at the same time she blew the whistle. The game began as Gryffindor took the Quaffle and went for the Slytherin goal. Harry had his attention elsewhere. A presence came over him like what happened a week ago. Harry looked in the direction it was coming from, it was radiating from Professor Yamu on the Slytherin side of the stadium. Yamu glared at Harry with pure hatred. Harry felt cold chills up his spine and quickly shook it off. Harry frantically looked for the Snitch but with no luck. Then a reflection caught his eye. He turned to see the Snitch, several hundred yards from him, hovering in midair. Harry didn't hesitate, he instantly flew to the location of the Snitch and grabbed it. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, "Gryffindor wins!"  
  
It took a few seconds before the crowd applauded. Harry's movement was so fast that it looked like he just appeared there instead of flying. The game only lasted a few moments, no goals were made yet. The whole Gryffindor team flew over to Harry and applauded him. While the Slytherin team captain went to his Seeker and slapped him on the back of the head, "Fool!" he muttered.  
  
The rest of the day was bliss. Harry kept on getting commended for his fast skills as a Seeker. Unfortunately he couldn't be left alone when he wanted to. It was cutting close to time to leave to meet Piccolo before everyone went to sleep in Harry's room. Harry crept up and quickly put on his training gi that Piccolo made for him. He was about to open the window and fly away when.  
  
"Where ya going, Harry?" 


	24. Chapter Ninteen: Connections

Connections  
  
Ron looked at Harry with a confused look, "What kinda gettup is that anyways?"  
  
"Ron, I can't tell you now. I'll explain everything another time." Harry whispered.  
  
"Like you said you would when Mr. Scowls talked to you that night we all got caught. Like the night before last were he did the same thing that you did on Halloween night, with the hair of gold and eyes turning blue."  
  
"Ron." Harry said trying to lower Ron's voice so the others wouldn't wake.  
  
"Hear me out Harry," Ron interrupted. "I've see you do things that is unheard of to even the Wizarding World. I've see your hair turn gold, your eyes blue, you can fly, you've shot out blue blasts out of your hands, you almost die but only to come back the next day in perfect health, I can go on, Harry. What are you!? If you are afraid that Hermione and me will not associate with you from knowing the truth, you are dead wrong!"  
  
"Ron," Harry said with a sadden face. He did not want them involved with his secret, but he had no choice. "After lunch, you and Hermione meet me in here. Make sure no one else is with you. I'll explain everything then."  
  
That being said, Harry flew off, leaving a white energy trail behind him. He was mad at himself for keeping secrets to his only friends. He was only trying to protect them, but ended up hurting their feelings in the process. Harry flew down to the clearing. It had been more and more like a big crater. None of the boulders were left, and not even an inch of grass stood. Just charred remains of soot and dirt. Piccolo stood in the middle of the clearing, his cape flowing in the wind.  
  
"I was beginning to think you weren't coming tonight." He said to Harry.  
  
"Sorry," Harry apologized, "got tied up a bit back at the castle."  
  
"That's another matter I wish to discuss with you." Piccolo turned to face Harry, his arms were crossed in the same manner as Vegeta's usually are. "I think it is best if you leave the school."  
  
"Leave Hogwarts? Why? What about my friends?"  
  
"I know it will be a tough decision to make but look at it this way. Your fighting skills are coming back gradually but not near fast enough to be able to take on Voldermort. If you come back with me, to the lookout, we can develop your technique faster. Babidi is after you, the last attack proved it."  
  
Harry sat Indian style on the ground. He deeply thought about it and came to a decision a few hours afterwards. "I'll go."  
  
Piccolo looked up from his meditation to the boy. "It is settled, then."  
  
"Only on one condition."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Let me finish this year off. Let me at least enjoy my friends before I leave them."  
  
Piccolo nodded to Harry's request. It was only November and school didn't end until that May. "Very well then. Now get on your feet, your lesson for tonight is about to begin."  
  
The two fought until dawn, once again. Harry had been increasing in strength and speed already in this short of time. By the time the sun was fully risen, Harry was in bed and asleep. He slept until midday, Ron woke him up with the usual shake.  
  
"Get up lazy ass!" said Ron as he violently shook Harry.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" yelled Harry with the sound of sleep in his voice.  
  
"Good," Ron smiled. "Lets get some food then shall we?"  
  
Harry just looked at Ron with his half-shut eyes and forced himself up. "Mione downstairs?"  
  
"Waiting on me to bring you down, of course."  
  
"Did you tell her about last night?"  
  
"Aye, I did."  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Can I come in?" said Hermione on the other end of the door. Ron quickly opened the door.  
  
"How did you get into the boy's dorm?" Ron asked.  
  
"I sorta snucked in when nobody was looking."  
  
"Ha! We are rubbing off on Ms. Granger, aren't we, Harry."  
  
Harry gave a smirk and a nod as he got up to his dresser. "Could you two turn around, I don't like to have an audience when I get to my boxers," he asked.  
  
They both turned around a Harry quickly donned on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. It was Saturday so no worries about wearing his robes today. "Alright, lets go eat."  
  
The trio made it down to the dining hall. Everyone was already seated and the food was on the table. Harry and Ron had a small eating competition, which was pointless since Harry could out eat Crab and Goyle put together. Harry was on his fifth plate by the time Ron got done with his first.  
  
"Do you ever taste anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry stopped eating for a moment, nodded, then commenced back into devouring. The three went straight back to the tower. Before they reached the painting, Harry stopped. "I think we better a more private area to talk, guys. Everyone is back in the tower now."  
  
"You sure Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah," he acknowledged, "Percy is also on watch in there while studying I'm guessing, so we couldn't get Hermione in our dorm."  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Hermione, shocked.  
  
"I can sense everyone in there."  
  
"Sense? As in you can smell them?" Ron said.  
  
"Not really no, I'll explain that when we get to a more secluded area."  
  
The three walked to the Quidditch stadium. It was deserted for now but Harry knew that it wouldn't be long before one of the house teams came to get some practice in for the next game. Ron and Hermione sat side by side as Harry stood in front of them.  
  
"You two are right, I am not a wizard. I am not even human." Ron and Hermione both gave looks of confusion. Harry continued, "Well I am, my mother was human, but my father was something else."  
  
"You aren't making a whole lotta sense here Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"Okay, Vegeta or Mr. Scowls as you know him and my father are the same race. Both of them came from a different planet. That is why him and I are able to change our hair and eye color. We are both Sayians"  
  
Harry continued to explain everything that he had learned about his past. It took a bit for the others to absorb it all in. Neither of them knew how to react about finding their best friend to be a half-alien.  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Ron as he got up and paced up and down the bleachers. "You have been going out at night to train with a man named Piccolo who so happened to be green with antennas. A madman attacked you by the name of Spopovitch who is a human that is larger than our friend Hagrid. The wizard who created He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is trying to get you. Harry, I've seen you do some amazing stuff, but this is too much for me to understand fully."  
  
Hermione just sat there with her eyes fixated on the ground. "I know it is a lot for you two but it is what you wanted to know." Harry turned to face the field.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione, "I think I know another reason why you were attacked." Harry turned his head back to Hermione. "Babidi needs a way to resurrect, He-Who-."  
  
"Voldermort." Harry said sternly and clearly. Ron shuttered.  
  
"I think he's after something." Hermione finished.  
  
"After what?" the two boys said almost in complete unison.  
  
"Well Harry, remember your first day in Diagon Alley when Hagrid took you to that vault. He took something out that he wanted to keep secret and safe. What is the next best place to be safe other than Gringotts?"  
  
"Hogwarts," Ron added.  
  
"I did a little light reading for history. Dumbledore is connected with a sorcerer named Nicholas Flammel. He is the creator of an artifact called, the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
"What does it do?" Harry asked as he sat down in front of Hermione.  
  
"If memory serves me right, you can turn any metal into gold and create a potion called the Elixir of Life."  
  
"I give you three guesses what that does," Ron added.  
  
"If Babidi gets that stone, he may be able to bring back you know who."  
  
"I won't let that happen." Harry said with a determined look on his face, rubbing his scar. 


	25. Author's Note 6

Author's Note 6  
  
Four more chapters down, several more to go. I just wanted to start off this note by saying thank you for all my avid readers. Thank you for pushing me along the way, with out you, I would have stopped a while ago. As for the newcomers, I appreciate you taking time to read my little story. Thanks to everyone who participated in the "Vote to Place HPZ"  
  
Next chapter or the one after that is going to be one that I am going to take time to work on. It will be very emotional. I wish I could put more than just 2 genres for type of story.  
  
I've already got a brief outline of the next story. Unlike this one, it won't have a lot of references from the second book, if any at all. There will be no Basilisk or Tom Riddle for certain. I do have an interesting villain though, but I am going to keep it a secret. There will be a hint at the end of this story, I promise you that.  
  
I will try to get the next chapter out for you during this weekend, even though I will be out of town. I have a two-hour drive a head of me so that gives me time to think on what to write. I also do have two pictures that I have created for the story when I had my short spurt of writer's block. If you want them, Email me with the subject HPZ Pics and I will send them in the reply.  
  
Thanks again for your support and patience to a first time writer  
  
Edit: 5-3-03  
  
I went and changed the little mess up in Chapter 4: The Letter when I called Harry by his real name. I'm sorry if that brought on confusion. 


	26. Chapter Twenty: And the search begins

And the search begins  
  
BOOM  
  
A massive shock wave fills the air from the blow that Piccolo and Harry landed. They were knuckle to knuckle as surges of energy leapt from their fists, into the air like lightening. Debris of rock and dirt levitated off the ground around them.  
  
"His technique has improved dramatically in just this short amount of time. His power level has almost doubled. It shouldn't be too much longer before he gets his memory back," Piccolo thought to himself as he struggled to keep Harry at bay.  
  
The two broke away to opposite sides of the clearing of the forest where they have been training every night for a month.  
  
"MASENKO-HA!" the two yelled in unison. A yellow energy beam extended out from their hands and collided with each other in an explosion. A great bellow of wind enveloped the surrounding trees, uprooting and throwing several back into the forest. The beams continued on flowing from the palms of their owners, locked in the middle of their arena. The contest finally ended with an explosion. A huge golden light shined all over the forest surroundings as more and more of the trees were uprooted, increasing the diameter of the clearing.  
  
The light faded and the smoke cleared. The two were still at the opposite sides of the clearing. Piccolo was crouched down with one hand on the ground. Harry was on his knees with both hands keeping him up.  
  
"Amazing," Piccolo said to himself. "He's already equal to me."  
  
Harry kept his head down, catching for as much air as he could. He felt his all of his muscles burn. Sweat almost poured from his brow. He raised his head enough to glance at Piccolo, who was out of breath as well. Harry struggled to get on his feet and quickly got back into his fighting stance.  
  
"That kid is more and more like Goku each day," Piccolo smirked.  
  
Their fight continued on. Neither of them gaining the upper hand. Above the trees, not far from their fight, Vegeta stood in midair, watching.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, only having a couple of hours of sleep. It was the last Wednesday of November, winter break was getting closer. Harry entered the Gryffindor common room as a few other Gryffindors were talking about last night's "storm" that they overheard. All Harry could do is smirk. Harry made his way in the showers where Ron was brushing his teeth.  
  
"Mmming, mmmry," Ron said with his toothbrush still in his mouth.  
  
"Morning, Ron." Harry replied. He placed his towel on the rack and proceeded to the individual showers. He privately undressed and turned on the shower. The hot water felt relaxing to his beaten body. He cleaned off all the scuff marks, washed his hair and shut off the shower. He quickly dried himself and put on his boxers before leaving the shower. Ron was still brushing his teeth.  
  
"How many teeth you got there, Ron?"  
  
"If I don't brush them well, I'll hear it from mum. She always knows when I slack on my teeth." Ron explained.  
  
Harry brushed his teeth quickly. "Harry, last night. Was that you?"  
  
Harry turned his head towards Ron and nodded.  
  
"Wicked," Ron said.  
  
The rest of the day was like any normal autumn day at Hogwarts. Harry was once again subjected to Snape's ridiculing. Afterwards, Harry went on to Quidditch practice. Like always, he caught all the stones Oliver threw up, dodged all the Bludgers that were thrown at him, and out flew all the Chasers that were trying to knock him off the broom. Harry met up with Ron back in the common room and began playing their usual game of Wizard's Chess. Hermione walked in not too much longer afterwards and sat beside Harry, watching the game. They waited until everyone else left before talking. When the last one left for bed, the topic of conversation went from mid term exams into the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
"Anything new?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Hermione said with a disheartening voice, "I can't find anything else about the stone besides what I already know."  
  
"Any other clues on where they could have placed it?" Harry added.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore has restricted the basement and the third level of the west wing. Perhaps there it is hidden."  
  
"Looks like we got something to do tonight then, huh Harry?" said Ron with a special gleam of mischievous in his eye that has been only seen recently in his twin brothers.  
  
"No Ron, it's too dangerous to go out now." Hermione said.  
  
"She's right Ron. Too many prefects and not to mention Vegeta keep watch on things like that. Its best that I go alone." Harry added. Ron's face went to disappointment. "I'll start looking whenever everyone leaves for winter break."  
  
"Which reminds me, I am going to be leaving as well," said Hermione. "So you two try to stay out of trouble as much as possible. Especially you, Ron."  
  
Ron returned Hermione a sarcastic glare. "Well, I found out today that Mum and Dad are going to Romania to visit my brother there. So I am going to be here so you won't be too bored, Harry. Check-Mate!"  
  
Ron's queen picked up Harry's kind and broke him over her head before slamming the remains onto the board.  
  
The second week of December came and ended. Everyone except a handful of students had left to go visit their families for Christmas and New Year's. The first night of the winter break, Harry was already out looking for the stone. He started on the third floor. Quickly flying to one hiding spot to another. Even though many of the students were gone, the ghosts were still out there acting as watchmen. To Harry's rotten luck, Peeves was the ghost to watch the third floor. Harry accidentally flew into a suit of armor and Peeves came floating into the corridor yelling, "SOME ONE IS HERE, SOME ONE IS HERE!" Harry quickly went for the closest door, and broke the lock open. He quickly shut the door behind him. He didn't realize that something else was in the room with him.  
  
Harry started to hear a deep growl coming from behind him. He slowly turned around to see a giant three headed dog with huge teeth glaring at him. Harry's eyes widened as the dog's three sets of ears laid back to its head, like when normal dogs do when they are about to strike. Harry looked around for another way out and spotted a trap door underneath one of its paws. The huge dog jumped at Harry with its razor sharp teeth. Harry thought of nothing else to do for retaliating. Harry jumped above the dog as it dove into the spot where he was. He then kicked it between the eyes of the middle head. The dog flew against the wall and gave out a big, "YIPE!" It slowly got up on its feet and walked back in the middle of the room with its heads down.  
  
"SOMEONE IS IN THE ROOM WITH FLUFFY! GET THEM FLUFFY GET THEM FLUFFY!" yelled Peeves from the corridor outside. Harry knew he didn't have much time left so he flew up to the ceiling and placed his back against it right above the door. Peeves entered the room and Fluffy quickly started attacking him.  
  
"OH STOP THAT FLUFFY, IT TICKLES!" Peeves yelled. "WHERE IS THE BAD PERSON! WHERE DID THEY GO!"  
  
Harry quickly flew down to the door and left the room. He flew as fast as he could without causing anymore ruckus. Thinking that Peeves would be on his tail, he quickly flew straight down the center of the stairs until he reached the bottom floor. He landed on the ground and suddenly began sensing people down here.  
  
"Vegeta is nearby," he said to himself. "Along with another." Harry got to his feet and ran in the direction where he felt the two. It wasn't long until he caught up on Vegeta and Professor Yamu. Gohan quickly ducked into another room and watched them from afar, just in hearing distance.  
  
"What are you doing out so late, Yamu."  
  
"Is it against the rules for a professor to be on his watch duty?"  
  
"No it isn't but tonight isn't your night for the basement. Snape is the one on patrol, not you."  
  
"I need to lower my power like how Piccolo taught me," Gohan said to himself as he continued on eavesdropping.  
  
"If it bothers you that much, then I will leave, Vegeta."  
  
"Do so. Get out of my sight with that ugly face of yours you turban wearing freak."  
  
"He called him Vegeta!?" Gohan said quietly to himself. Yamu glared at Vegeta before turning around and walking back to the stairs. Vegeta began to walk deeper into the basement and went inside another room.  
  
"How does Yamu know Vegeta's real name?" Harry asked himself. Harry caught a glimpse from the side and quickly turned to see a figure standing at the other end of the room, looking back at him. 


	27. Chapter TwentyOne: Father's Pride and a ...

(Author's Note: For the best way to feel the way Gohan/Harry feels later in the chapter. Download and listen a song called "Wreath of Barbs by a band called Wumpscut.)  
  
Father's Pride and a Son's loss  
  
Harry quickly noticed that the figure was his reflection of a mirror. The room appeared to be an old classroom that was made into a storage room. Years and years of dust and cobwebs covered all the old desks and chairs within the room. Harry approached the mirror and saw that it was partially covered by a tarp that has been decaying over the years. He removed the tarp and dust flew into the air. The mirror was actually very elegant, with the words, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," etched on the top.  
  
Harry looked at the image in the mirror and saw someone walking in, he quickly turned around to see that there was no one else in the room. When he looked back into the mirror the figure was walking closer to him, until it got right in behind him and its face was revealed in the dim light.  
  
Harry said with tears starting to flow from his eyes. The man behind him was wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt. His hair was standing up and to the side on one side and laying down on the other.  
  
"F-F-Father?"  
  
"Yes son, it's me," said Goku but without his lips moving in the mirror. Harry quickly turned around again to see if his father was truly there but he wasn't. He turned back to see his father over him, smiling. "I just wanted this chance to say how much I am proud of you, my son. We are all proud of you."  
  
An image of Harry's mother appeared, smiling with her hands together next to her chin and a tear in her eye. She disappeared only to reveal another image of a woman with blue hair smiling upon Harry as well. Then a short bald headed man, a huge man with a bushy beard, a man with black hair and scars on his face, a bald man with a third eye along side a short childlike person with white skin, and then an old fellow with sunglasses and a turtle shell. The all of the images disappeared, one after another, leaving Goku behind.  
  
"Gohan, I am so proud of you. I wish I could be there to see how strong you are getting. I know you are going through a tough time, and I am sorry I cannot be there for you physically. I will always be there for you in spirit."  
  
Goku placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry reached up and felt nothing but the air. His tears came across his cheek more rapidly.  
  
"Everything will be alright, my son. I'll be waiting for the day you and I will meet again. Until thing you take care of things on Earth."  
  
Goku turned and began to walk towards the door, Harry reached out and placed his hand upon the mirror, "P-p-please dad.. Don't go," he cried out.  
  
Goku got to the doorway and turned back to Harry. "I love you, my son."  
  
Goku vanished, leaving Harry alone in the mirror and in the real world. Harry fell to his knees and began to cry. "Why..why couldn't have I been stronger..why couldn't have I saved you."  
  
Harry felt the rage increase throughout his body, it was fueling him. "Why couldn't I have done something.."  
  
"Harry," said an elderly voice from behind. Harry turned to see Dumbledore with Vegeta behind him. Dumbledore came up to Harry and placed his arm around him. "It's okay my boy. It's okay." Harry cried in the old man's arms. Dumbledore escorted out of the room while Vegeta stayed and approached the mirror.  
  
"Kakarrot." he said has he glared into the mirror.  
  
Dumbledore escorted Harry back into the tower. "Go on and get some sleep. In the morning, I will summon you and have a talk."  
  
Harry nodded with his head down, tears still flowing. He entered the tower and walked up to his room. Ron was already asleep and Harry didn't bother changing into his night cloths.  
  
(Begin Song, listen to all of it and imagine you in his shoes)  
  
He sat next to the window, not cry yet tear still flowing. His father's words echoing in his mind. He looked into the moon and saw his father's face, along with his mother's smiling back at him. Harry got up and leaped out the windowsill. He flew to the clearing where he was supposed to meet Piccolo but cancelled this night's meeting. He sat on a broken tree covered in the newly laid snow. His mind kept on repeating what he saw and heard.  
  
The next morning, he walked onto the courtyard with his owl Icarus. He let him go and fly free above the castle as he sat and stared at the frozen fountain and the frost covered statue.  
  
"I will make you even more proud, Dad. I won't let Voldermort cause anymore pain while I live," he said to himself.  
  
(End song, short sequence but if you imagine it properly, it should have lasted the whole time.)  
  
"Harry," called Dumbledore from under terrace that led back into the castle. Harry got up and walked over to Dumbledore. Icarus flew onto Harry's arm before reaching the old wizard. "Let's go have that chat I said we would have."  
  
Harry sent Icarus back to the Owlery and followed Dumbledore back to his office. There sat two cups of hot chocolate in the small library part of his office. The two sat down and Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Harry, last night in the basement, I am uncertain what you have seen in the Mirror or Erised but I must tell you first, not to go looking for it again."  
  
"I'm sorry professor," apologized Harry before he sipped his cup.  
  
"It's okay," said the old man. "Harry, that mirror, as you know, isn't an ordinary mirror. It's a mirror that shows your deepest desires of your heart."  
  
"So you are saying that the vision's that I saw weren't real, just illusions from a mirror, just lies." Harry said with anger raising in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't believe that!" Harry yelled angrily.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"You want to know what I saw! I saw what family and friends I lost because of that bastard, Voldermort. I saw them for the first time smiling upon me! I shouldn't have to look in some enchanted mirror to see their face. I shouldn't have to know their faces only because I remember seeing them get murdered in front of me! They should still be alive and because I was too weak to protect them, the are dead. They are dead because of me. I won't make that mistake again. I won't have anyone else's blood on my hands, and damn you for hiding me from what I am."  
  
"Harry.please understand that we only tried to protect you from."  
  
"Protect me? How is hiding me with normal humans going to protect me? I am not a wizard, I don't even know what I am. All I do know is, that being here will do nothing for me but hinder me." Harry got up from his seat and walked to the door. He turned back towards the old man, "after this term, I am leaving."  
  
"Harry." said Dumbledore as he stood up. "I am sorry."  
  
Harry turned back his face, once again covered in tears and looked at the old man. He turned back to the door and walked out. Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and finished his hot chocolate. 


	28. Author's Note 7: Explanations as Request...

Author's Note 7: Explanations as Requested  
  
As most of you have noticed, HPZ is an Alternate Universe, merging the Wizarding World with the world of DBZ. I've read all the reviews that I've gotten and there are a few of you who are confused on matters of my story and I hope this will clear them up without revealing too much of what I have planned for the future.  
  
Question One: How old is Harry when Hagrid found him?  
  
Answer One: Harry was roughly 7 years old. If you look back in the first chapter, Hagrid was carrying an oversized basket. I can see how this was confusing, but you have to admit, Gohan was always smaller than usual until he hit 11.  
  
Question Two: Who is Voldermort?  
  
Answer Two: Voldermort is Cell. Imperfect Cell as a matter of fact. His first form before absorbing any of the androids. My version of Cell does not need to absorb the androids and Dr. Gero isn't his creator, Babidi is.  
  
Question Three: Why do they call Gohan, Harry?  
  
Answer Three: Gohan suffered massive head trauma, like what Goku went through when he first came to Earth, during the fight with Voldermort. He lost all of his memories of who he was. At the end of the fight, Babidi had escaped and only two other Z fighters were alive, Piccolo and Vegeta.  
  
As for all the other questions you may have like, Why is Vegeta at Hogwarts or why didn't Piccolo search for Gohan, I will not answer. Those are directly involved with the story line, which I want to keep secret until those parts are ready to be released.  
  
The time where Harry will be called Gohan is coming soon, I just have to build up to the moment. I hope that my descriptions of the fight scenes are good enough, I am going to try and build more into them soon, especially at the final battle where Gohan goes against...gotcha! You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and a big thanks to all who reviewed it. 


	29. Chapter TwentyTwo: Pushing

Pushing  
  
Winter had ended and everyone was coming back to Hogwarts. Ron was in the common room when the portal door opened, revealing that everyone was returning. Hermione was one of the first to enter the door. She didn't hesitate to walk to Ron when she saw him on the couch, counting his wizard cards.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how was break?" Ron said as she approached him. She sat down at the chair across from him, placing her luggage next to the chair.  
  
"It was fine, didn't do much but study a little more and spend time with my parents. How was yours?" The population of the common room was increasing as everyone was greeting each other and getting ready for dinner. Ron had to kick his voice up a notch so Hermione could hear.  
  
"It was okay, didn't do much either. I just sat around. Got the usual gifts from mum for Christmas."  
  
"I take it that sweater with the R is what you are talking about," Hermione smiled. Ron got a little red in the face and nodded. "Where's Harry?"  
  
Ron's composure changed when she mentioned Harry. He looked down at the ground, "Harry's not been himself lately."  
  
"What do you mean? What has happened?"  
  
"It's best not talk about it here." Ron suggested. Hermione nodded and grabbed her luggage. She made her way up the crowded stairs to her room. Ron gathered his cards and made his way to his room as well. The two met back in the common room and left to go to dinner.  
  
Harry's yell could be heard throughout the mountainous valley. A white aura surrounded his entire body as he floated in midair. Harry ceased his yell and glared at the mountain opposing him. Piccolo stood on top of the mountain, both of the fighters were heavily scuffed up form the day of training. Piccolo raised his right hand and pointed two fingers to his forehead. "Special Beam Cannon," he concentrated and his fingers began to irradiate energy.  
  
The white aura still surrounded Harry as he straightened his body. He never broke eye contact to Piccolo; his look didn't lose intensity.  
  
"FIRE!" Piccolo yelled. An orange spiral beam shot out from his fingers when he pointed them at Harry. The surrounding sky dimmed. Harry rose his arms up and extended them outward to catch the blast. The two connected. Harry was blown back a few feet downward before catching his balance and remained floating against the beam. Already his muscles began to burn as he strained to keep the blast from going through him. Harry looked away from the bright orange-yellowish light that was generated from the blast. Piccolo kept his target as the mountain underneath him gave away. The rocks simply crumbled from the energy.  
  
"He's pushing himself too far, too fast," Piccolo thought to himself. He began lowering his energy in the beam.  
  
"NO!" Yelled Harry. "Don't let up, push more!"  
  
Piccolo gave a look of concern to Harry and then did what he wished. He gave out a yell and the beam increased size, bigger than before. It pushed Harry back further, into the side of another mountain. A crater formed where Harry was being pushed.  
  
"I can do this!" Harry said to himself. "I have to be stronger than this."  
  
Harry let go another great yell. The mountain blew apart and its fragments disintegrated in the air. A golden glow encompassed the entire valley. More of the surrounding mountains began to crumble and break away. Piccolo stopped his beam to shield himself from the initial blast that Harry let out. The light faded and the smoke cleared. Harry was floating in front of Piccolo. His eyes were blue but faded back to their deep brown, almost black, color. A wave of exhaustion came over Harry. He slowly made his way to the ground with his head hung low. When he landed, he immediately fell to his knees, gasping. Piccolo landed soon after, donning his turban and cape once again.  
  
"I think that will be all for today, Gohan."  
  
Harry looked up at his trainer. "I can keep going. Just a little more." He struggled to get back on his feet but he was too weak.  
  
"You can't even get up let alone defend yourself. No, it's time to stop."  
  
Knowing that Piccolo was right, Harry nodded his head and sat down to catch his breath. "I almost had it, I could feel it."  
  
"It won't be long now." Piccolo said. Harry's goal for the past few weeks had been trying to control his Super Sayian ability. Each day they got further and further along but still Harry couldn't bring it fully out of him. "I think its best if you don't return to that school."  
  
Harry looked back towards Piccolo. He hadn't told him about what him and his wizard friends found out. "I'm not going to return after this term. I still have stuff I want to do there."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I just don't want to just stop going all of a sudden without everyone knowing where I was."  
  
"I think it is best that you keep to yourself and leave. You can focus more on your training at the lookout."  
  
"I know I will, but I still have to tell my friends."  
  
Piccolo turned around, looking off into the distance. "I'll be waiting tomorrow night back at the clearing." Harry nodded and Piccolo flew off, leaving a white trail. Harry got back to his feet and took to the sky, flying back to the castle.  
  
"Do you think he's found it?" asked Hermione while her and Ron were walking out of the great hall.  
  
"I don't think he found that, but something else." Ron said, "He's been talking into his dreams. Mostly about his father and mother."  
  
"You two," said a woman's voice coming from behind. They turned to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Whatever happened, I didn't do it," said Ron.  
  
"Oh," said McGonagall. "Like your homework for my class, Mr. Weasly? You two are not in trouble, he just wishes to speak with you."  
  
She led the two students to Dumbledore's office where she spoke the password to raise the Phoenix statue to reveal the staircase. The two walked along the stairs when they reached his door. Hermione knocked.  
  
"Yes, yes, come in," said Dumbledore from the other side. They opened it to see him pondering at his main desk into some books. "Ah, Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger. Please, have a seat."  
  
The two took the two chairs sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I wish to speak to you about Harry." The two briefly looked at each other and then back to the Professor. "I know Harry has shown a sign of separation from the rest of the school. I can shed some light on that."  
  
He went into the whole story about what Harry saw that night. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she thought of the pain that Harry was going through. Ron's face was pointed downward at the floor. "I don't think he has told you yet, but I doubt Harry will return next year."  
  
"What!?" Ron's face shot up. Hermione turned away.  
  
"It is Harry's decision. He wishes to train to prepare himself in case of Babidi's return. I also know that the three of you have been doing a little investigation of your own about a certain object here at Hogwarts."  
  
The two looked at Dumbledore with surprise for a moment, "I must request you not to investigate further. It is well protected." They both nodded, with tears in Hermione's eyes and red in Ron's face. "That'll be all. Good night."  
  
Ron and Hermione quietly walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Not a word was said about the stone or Harry during the whole walk. When they entered the common room, Hermione went straight upstairs into her room. She ended up crying softly to herself until she fell asleep. Ron stayed in the common room, watching the embers of the fire, until he went to bed.  
  
Harry got back to his room around midnight. His body ached from the sixteen hours worth of training he did. His cloths smelt of soot and sweat. His face was covered with scuffs. All this he didn't care. He saw his bed and instinctively he lied down upon it and drifted asleep. 


	30. Chapter TwentyThree: Distress

Distress  
  
Harry awoke by his stomach giving a loud growl. Luckily he was the only one that he saw in the room from his bed or it would have wakened the other three. He got up, still in his gi, and quickly grabbed cloths and a towel for his shower. He turned to see Ron, standing in front of the room door.  
  
"Morning Ron," he said to his friend who had an old look on his face.  
  
"When were you planning to say goodbye?" Harry stopped in his tracks in surprise. A notion came over him.  
  
"How much did he tell you?"  
  
"That doesn't answer my question. When did you plan to tell Hermione and me that you were leaving or did you decide to do a great disappearing act?" Ron said with anger.  
  
"Look Ron, I have my reasons why I am leaving. I was going to tell the both of you before summer."  
  
"Why do you have to leave? Dumbledore would let you stay here, he already knows about you and Piccolo training."  
  
"I don't belong here. I am not a wizard."  
  
"You belong where you are accepted, Harry. Even I know that." Harry looked down. He felt guilty for not thinking about what they would think about him leaving. He did not mean to hurt them. Ron left the room, leaving Harry to sulk. His appetite had left him once again.  
  
The snow melted and the flowers began to bloom. The turf outside gained back its lovely shade of green as the trees grew back their leaves. Winter has left and spring was going strong. It was nearing close to the end of the year and everyone was eager, everyone but a certain three. The trio hadn't talked much since the day Ron and Hermione found out about Harry leaving the school and not returning the next year. Hermione kept to herself with books and Ron was either with her or over at Hagrid's hut. They only saw Harry at meals where they would sit in their normal seating near each other. He kept to himself mostly. He focused more on Quidditch while at the castle, winning the past few games with record times and his nightly training.  
  
It burned Harry inside seeing that his friends hurt from him leaving. "I have no choice. I am not a wizard. I don't belong here. I am only endangering them and this school." He repeated to himself to convince him that he was doing the right thing.  
  
It lasted until mid April. He couldn't take it anymore. He had lost his parents and his friends before and he wasn't going to lose anyone else. If danger were to come towards them, he would just have to protect them. He made his way down to the common room where Ron and Hermione sat at a table playing Wizard's Chess. Neither of them saw him come down the stairs. He took the seat the other end of the table, facing the two. They turned with a look of surprise on their face. The three didn't say a word for the longest time.  
  
"Fancy to play winner, Harry?" Ron asked as he finally broke the silence.  
  
A grin came over Harry's face, "sure I'll play you, Ron." Hermione gave a small glare at Harry. "Come on Hermione. Even though you are the smartest girl in the school. You can't beat Ron at Wizard's Chess."  
  
"For you two know, I actually beat him once." She said with a bit of pride in her voice. Ron gave Harry the I-Let-Her-Win nod and Harry held back the snickering.  
  
Hermione and Ron finished their game and of course, Ron won. Her and Harry switched seats and she got out a bit of homework to work on while she watched the others play. Harry had nearly forgotten how warm it felt being with his friends. He had be concentrating on become stronger and that caused him to neglect his friends. Harry thought to himself, "I guess they really do accept me. Even for the stupid things I'd did to them, the still want to be around me."  
  
"So," Hermione said while looking in her Arithmancy book. "What will you be doing when you leave? More training?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said as he moved his Knight to take Ron's Pawn. "I'm getting close to controlling my powers. Once I do, I know that I can stop worrying."  
  
"You are going to come visit us, right Harry?" Ron asked as he took Harry's Knight with his Queen.  
  
"Every chance I get," Harry smiled. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted these past few months. I just thought it would be easier if I just."  
  
"No worries Harry," Ron said.  
  
"You can leave Hogwarts, that's your decision," Hermione added. "But don't leave us as well."  
  
The three continued the conversation until the time for Ron and Hermione to go to bed and Harry to leave for training. Harry went up with Ron into their room. He donned one of his gis that weren't tattered with dirt and holes and left out the window. He closed it before starting his journey to meet Piccolo. Harry flew several minutes away to the mountainous location. When he reached to the valley, he couldn't sense Piccolo's presence nearby. He went ahead and began his meditation.  
  
The window in Hermione's room creaked open. She was still awake reading her book before her candle blew out from the sudden gust of wind.  
  
"Harry?" she called out to the outside only by a whisper so she wouldn't awaken her roommates. She walked closer to the window to talk to her friend. As she was close enough to peer out, she was met with a pair of hands grasping her body and mouth so she couldn't scream. The hands pulled her though the window.  
  
Harry awoke from his trance with a look of fear in his eyes. He turned to the direction of Hogwarts. "He's back," He didn't hesitate to fly back to the castle at his top speed. The wind he generated around him was enough to push away the nearby rocks and trees, leaving a path. It wasn't long after Harry left when Piccolo appeared. He looked around briefly before centering his vision upon Harry's trail. His look of concern was followed by his fist clenching.  
  
Harry arrived back to his window to a shock. It was open. He cautiously entered the room and went straight for the other's beds. Ron was missing. Frantically, he awakened Neville and Seamus from their sleep.  
  
"Have you guys seen Ron?" Harry said almost too fast for them to understand.  
  
Neville shook his head "No" before lying back down to slumber. "Not since before bed," Seamus said with a yawn. Harry ran to the window and dove outside, not caring if Seamus saw or not. Seamus gave a confused look and just went back to sleep.  
  
Harry flew to the other side of the tower, where the girl's dorms were. To his fear, Hermione's was opened as well. "No!" he shouted to himself. He flew down to the courtyard of the castle. "He's taken them."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He felt the presence of three powerful beings in the school. One was Vegeta's who was in the same vicinity of the other two's. The only other one he could recognize made his eyes open. "Spopovitch." He said with anger in his tone.  
  
Harry flew toward the direction where he felt the kis of his enemy. He realized that the unknown one, was actually the same one that he felt from Professor Yamu.  
  
"Yamu and Spopovitch have Ron and Hermione. I bet Vegeta is already there, trying to rescue them." He said to himself as he flew up the middle of the stairwell. He flew up to the door on the third level where he found the three-headed dog. He knew that there was a secret entrance to wherever the stone was kept. He also knew that Yamu and Spopovitch were using his best friends as hostages so they could get the stone from their master, that is the only reason he could think of on why Vegeta hadn't disintegrated them.  
  
Harry reached the door only to see that it wasn't much of one any longer. He stepped in to see an oversized dog's charred body and the trapdoor wide open. He dropped down the hole and fell past another obvious place where they had blasted their way through. Burned remains of some sort of vines and roots where everywhere, some still on fire. He continued onward into another room. Same as before he saw that the locks and spells were no match for a ki blast. The next room he entered seemed to be a huge chessboard. Except for the fact that all the pieces on one side were destroyed in their places. Harry walked down the next corridor that led him to another room. Inside the room, torches where lit around the surrounding columns. Stairs from the doorway led downward to the center of the room, where stood the mirror that Harry was familiar with, along with a certain individual. 


	31. Chapter TwentyFour: Pain of Loss

Pain of Loss  
  
"It is about time you should up." Said Vegeta, not turning away from the mirror. Harry looked at Vegeta who obviously was already Super Sayian with his golden hair.  
  
"Spopovitch is here. I sensed him along with Professor Yamu. I think they have Hermione and Ron." Harry said as he looked around the room, searching.  
  
"You are correct. They are here and they do have your friends."  
  
Harry turned back towards Vegeta. "I need your help, Vegeta."  
  
"Like father, like son."  
  
Harry stopped his slow descent down the stairs.  
  
"Always thinking about others before your own well being. I guess it's the nature of a clown."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "what have you done?"  
  
Vegeta turned to the young Half-Sayian, revealing his blue eyes and forehead that was marked with the curved letter "M." Seeing this, a flood of memories came back of the day Harry's parents died. His head began to pound greatly with every heartbeat. He struggled to hear Vegeta's words.  
  
Vegeta's smirk left him, "You honestly think that I was going to stand by and watch you ascend past me? Ascend past Vegeta, the Prince of all Sayians? I think not. I did so with Kakarot for a long time. I, a Prince, shadowed and rivaled against a low class warrior."  
  
"You.. you weakened...my father that day!"  
  
"Yes I did," Vegeta said, returning his evil smile. "He and I were having out battle when that foolish creature Babidi created interfered. You took care of him that day so he won't be interfering now."  
  
"Why!" Harry demanded, still trying to control the fluctuations of the flashbacks.  
  
"Why, you ask me. Ha!" Vegeta laughed mercilessly. "It is my time to reclaim my throne as the strongest being in the universe. Neither you, Babidi, or that clown, Kakarot will stand in my way any longer."  
  
"You aren't even a wizard, how could you use the stone?"  
  
"Stone?" Vegeta said inquisitively. "If you mean that little trinket that those foolish wizards use, you are sadly mistake. What I am after, is the Dragon Ball."  
  
Those words sounded so familiar to Harry. Another flashback quickly entered his mind of his father showing him an orange sphere with four red stars inside of it.  
  
"I am sure you don't understand. It is a pity that you've forgotten it all."  
  
"Where are my friends?" Harry demanded. Vegeta glanced at both sides of the room as two men walked out from the shadows of the columns. Spopovitch held Ron while Yamu, not donning his purple turban to hide his "M", held Hermione. The two walked around Harry until they came to the doorway. Both of them gripped the two children's mouth so they couldn't scream. All Harry did hear was them being muffled. "Let them go! This doesn't concern them!"  
  
"Yes it does actually. I wanted collateral to make sure you didn't run away."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. The white aura appeared again around Harry as he began to summon his strength.  
  
"Does Clown Junior want to play?" Vegeta grinned. "The lets play!" Vegeta followed suit in summoning his energy. A golden aura surrounded him totally like he was on fire.  
  
Harry got into his stance, ready to attack. Vegeta just gave a smile and nodded. From behind Harry, the two bald goons let go of the two children's mouths. They began to squeeze hard on them, making them give out yells of pain. Harry quickly looked back at this friends, that mistake was Vegeta's opportunity. Before Harry could act, Vegeta's fist was shoved into his stomach. It felt like a thousand Spopovitches had hit him in one spot at the same time. Vegeta backhand Harry in the back of his head, launching him into the ground in the center of the room. Harry struggled to get back to his feet from the newly formed crater that he created from his blow.  
  
Determined to fight back, he quickly lunged at Vegeta, sending several blows which none connected. Vegeta amusingly dodged every one of them. "And I thought Piccolo was teaching you better than this. Never send a Namek to do a Sayian's job!"  
  
Vegeta threw punches of his own, all which connected. The first few landed in Harry's face, then to his stomach and side. Vegeta grabbed Harry by the head and through his head into his knee several times before flying around the room, scrapping Harry's head into the wall. He let him drop to the ground where he landed, face first.  
  
Piccolo stood in front of the trapdoor, peering down into the hole. "Gohan.He's weakening." Piccolo quickly threw off his cap and turban and descended down the hole.  
  
Harry lied there for a few moments before struggling to his knees. He looked up with is bloody face to Vegeta's evil smile. "Surely the son of Kakarot could do better. Or maybe you are just Harry Potter."  
  
The two goons squeezed even tighter around the children. Their cries of pain were even louder before. Harry glared at Vegeta, "Let..them...go!"  
  
Vegeta's smile fell as he crossed his arms, "Let them go."  
  
The two goons didn't hesitate. They dropped Harry's best friends, side by side. They walked away from them to each sides of the room. Harry reached out for his friends with what little strength he had left. "Ron...Hermione."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry. Her head was propped by Ron's chest. Her eyes still filled with tears of pain as she whispered, "Har..ry."  
  
Vegeta turned to the two children and raised his hand. A small energy ball quickly left his palm. The ball landed at the ground before the two children, enveloping them with the blast. Harry reached out further, "NO!"  
  
The smoke cleared and the dust settled. All that was left that Harry could still see was a crater. His friends were gone. A trigger was set in Harry's mind. His memories of his past flooded through along with the deaths of everyone he cared about, following with the memories of his friends, Ron and Hermione. He witnessed the deaths of two more of his dearest friends. He couldn't take it. He let go.  
  
Harry got to his feet, hunched over with his head down and tears still falling from his closed eyes. "I won't.let you..get away. with this..," It almost sound as if Goku had possessed him. Harry's hair flew upward. A ripple from underneath his feet traveled across the whole room as if the ground was actually water as he clenched his fists.  
  
The whole chamber began to shake, only to increase outward to the whole castle. Students were awoken by the tremors. People sought out shelter, under whatever they could find that was sturdy. Pictures and shelves along the way began to fall down and the intensity increased.  
  
Harry glared at Vegeta. His faded into blue as his hair flashed from black to gold.  
  
"Ah, you've finally learned how control it." Vegeta said returning his smile.  
  
A blast came from Harry. It hit the three and they were forced to brace themselves as the wind starting to grow. Harry leaned back his had and gave out a yell. The shaken and the wind increased even more. Not only were the pieces of debris flowing up and flying around within the wind, but the ground itself began to crumble up and produce huge boulders, which were shattered and added to the already flying rocks. The same gold aura that Vegeta had now surrounded Harry. His hair had turned to the blonde of the Super Sayian. He brought back his head and glared back at Vegeta. The wind and tremors finally stopped. All the torches had been put out by the great amount of wind. The only light, was irradiated from Harry.  
  
"I won't let you get away with what you have done!"  
  
"I guess we'll just have to see about that." Vegeta responded as he nodded again to Spopovitch and Yamu. The two leaped out Harry but only met with another blast like a bomb. It blew them into the wall. Harry never left his eyes off of Vegeta.  
  
"You will pay dearly for what you did to my friends, my family.." Harry said with anger and determination, "my...my FATHER!" 


	32. Chapter TwentyFive: Gohan's Return

Gohan's Return  
  
Piccolo made it past the chessboard when he felt Vegeta's energy increase.  
  
"Something is..wrong..No.not again," He said to himself. The wake that he left behind uplifted anything that wasn't attached to the ground. He made it to the corridor that led into the area where he sensed Harry. He saw Harry's friends, lying on the ground. Behind them was Vegeta, with his hand aimed right at them. Piccolo kicked up his speed even further. By the time he got close enough to the children, the energy ball Vegeta threw at them was nearly there. He didn't hesitate; he grabbed the two children and flew back through the corridor an instant before the energy ball made contact, causing an explosion and leaving a crater.  
  
The whole castle started to shake by the time Piccolo made it to the drop way. Piccolo stopped before he began his ascension. He looked back at the way he came with wide eyes, looking as if he saw Harry.  
  
"Un.believable..." he muttered as the tremors increased. He snapped out of that quick trance and flew upward. "I don't think Gohan would forgive me if I let anything happened two," he said as he looked at the two children in his arms.  
  
Harry was no longer Harry anymore. He was Gohan once again. His memory, although still choppy, was restored and his anger unleashed; his target, Majin Vegeta.  
  
The two Sayians glared at each other. It was a stand off. Spopovitch and Yamu freed themselves from the wall that Gohan had embedded them into.  
  
"You two will not interfere with this fight. If you do I will kill you. Understand?" Vegeta said without taking his eyes away from a very pissed off 11-year-old Super Sayian. "Go and have fun with the student body of this place. I want it leveled by the time I am done with him."  
  
Gohan heard those words but he also felt another presences in the castle. He felt Piccolo. It surprised Vegeta when Gohan didn't react to his orders.  
  
"Piccolo" a voice inside Piccolo's head said. It was Gohan; he remembered his link between him and his Namek mentor. "Spopovitch and Yamu are going to attack the students and destroy the castle. Make sure they don't do either."  
  
"Gohan, are you going to be alright. This isn't just Vegeta you are dealing with." Piccolo projected his thoughts back to Gohan. "He's under."  
  
"Let me worry about him. He must pay for what he did." Gohan interrupted.  
  
Piccolo flew out of the trapdoor hole. "Mr. Popo, can you hear me?"  
  
Dende's servant was startled at first to the voice he heard in his head before he recognized it. "Yes Piccolo, I can." "Teleport to my location. Grab the two children that are next to me and bring them back to Dende. He'll know what to do." Piccolo ordered.  
  
Dende looked at his dark friend with confusion, "You okay, Mr. Popo."  
  
"I'll be right back, Dende." He said before he vanished.  
  
He appeared next to Piccolo and saw the two unconscious children. "Oh no! What has happened to them?"  
  
"They are badly injured but they will make it. Grab them and get them out of here. I have some house cleaning to do." Piccolo said as he felt the dark presence of the two approach him. "Go now."  
  
Mr. Popo nodded and grabbed the children. He vanished moments before Spopovitch and Yamu appeared out of the trapdoor. "If you two uglies think you are going to have your way of this place. You are sadly mistaken." Piccolo smirked before he jumped at the two.  
  
The hallways next to the courtyard were filled with teachers making sure everyone was okay and not panicking from the "earthquake." Prefects were ordered to escort everyone back to their towers when another tremor began. Suddenly two gold lights shot out of the courtyard, into the sky. Frantically, the students ran back into the castle while the teachers gazed to see what magic is causing this. All they saw were two figures, floating high above the castle, both glowing a bright gold.  
  
The two Super Sayians clashed fists, causing a massive sonic boom and creating a smaller tremor on the ground. Vegeta unleashed a flurry of punches. Not a one contacted his target. Vegeta finished his first attack by a tremendous kick that would shatter a normal person. Unfortunately for him, it didn't even faze Gohan as he blocked it with his arm. Gohan retaliated. He began by punching Vegeta the same why he did him back in the room. Vegeta was stunned by not only the power behind Gohan's punch, but his speed. Gohan followed his punch with a kick to Vegeta's chin by doing a back flip in midair. Vegeta descended a few feet before regaining his composure. He glared back at Gohan who was returning the look. "How can he be this powerful!? He's a mere boy!" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
Piccolo kicked Yamu into the next room through the wall. Spopovitch threw a punch in Piccolo's direction but fail in connecting. Piccolo returned his attempt and was more successful. He punched the overgrown man into his face, and then kneed him in the stomach. He extended his leg from the knee and kicked Spopovitch into the air. Piccolo appeared above Spopovitch and elbowed him into the ground. The force was enough to send him through the floor, creating a new drop way into the underneath of the castle. Yamu came back through the wall, increasing the size of the enormous hole that his body created a moment ago. His punch was blocked by Piccolo's hand. "Ever heard of door?" Piccolo smirked before giving Yamu another blow into his baldhead. He grabbed Yamu's arm and threw him over his shoulder, sending the goon into the ground, head first. Before Piccolo could react, Spopovitch sent his hand through the concrete and grabbed Piccolo's foot, pulling him down through the floor into the drop way.  
  
The night sky was filled of the sounds of similar to a bombardment of artillery. Vegeta continued with another flurry of random punches, only to be match by Gohan. With the last punch, Gohan vanished from Vegeta's sight. This infuriated the Dark Prince again. He straightened up from his attack stance only to bump his back to Gohan's. Gohan stood there, in midair, back to back with his opponent, staring into the distance. Vegeta turned his head to confirm who it was and bared a face of shock when he saw who it was behind him. Gohan's hands were at his sides. He opened up both his palms. As they faced the back of Vegeta, energy began to gather within them. Without note, a blast encompassed Vegeta. His yell was drowned by the noise of the explosion.  
  
The two were separate again. Vegeta, while still giving off smoke from the attack, was floating, holding his arm. His cloths were in shambles; scuffmarks and wounds were all over his body. Gohan remained untouched.  
  
Hermione awoke to a small green face overtop of her. At first she was startled. She quickly sat up from the ground only to see Mr. Popo and Ron.  
  
"It's okay, Mione. These guys are cool!" Ron said as he beamed a smile towards the frightened girl.  
  
She got up from the ground and looked around to her surroundings, "Are we dead, Ron?"  
  
The three snickered. "No, you aren't dead. You were brought here badly injured. But I healed you." Dende smiled.  
  
"You two are probably famished," said Mr. Popo. "Luckily, I just took a nice roast out of the oven. I'll go prepare it for us." And the dark man walked towards the palace.  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing us earlier. My name is Dende and that is Mr. Popo. You are friends with Gohan from Hogwarts, right?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Goh...Harry! Where is Harry!?" Hermione said frantically. Dende's face became more serious.  
  
He looked away from Hermione, towards the side of the lookout. "He's back at the school, fighting Vegeta."  
  
"Why!? I thought him and Mr. Scowls are friends?"  
  
"Well that itself is a long story. See, Goku, Gohan's father, and Vegeta were rivals. Vegeta is extremely jealous of Goku." Dende explained. "The wizard, Babidi, has the ability to take control of anyone with evil in their hearts. Vegeta's jealousy over Goku was enough to take over Vegeta. Doing so increased his strength and power, but something was different. Instead of doing Babidi's bidding, Vegeta acted out his own evil ways and wanting to fight Goku. Now the wizard did it again, and his target is Goku's son, Gohan."  
  
Hermione and Ron stood there, dumbfounded. Even though they heard some of this before, about Harry not being his real name, it was still difficult to sink in. A moment of silence generated as the children pondered this, only to be broken by a single question. "Will Harry.will he alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"In a fight like this. We won't know until the end." Dende replied, looking back at the edge.  
  
Gohan's expression hadn't changed. His eyes showed the fire that burned within him. Vegeta stared back; his rage grew as he pondered his weakness towards an 11-year-old boy. He stretched out his arms to his side. "If you think you can beat me, you are sadly mistaken!" Energy began to gather at each palm as Vegeta yelled. The ground, even though hundreds of feet underneath him, began to shake and crackle.  
  
Piccolo was tossed into the side of the wall, by Spopovitch, leaving his body imprint. He quickly regained his bearings and dodged the oncoming fist. Spopovitch buried his fist into the wall. Piccolo round housed Spopovitch, setting him free from the rock. He followed by a left jab into Spopovitch's huge mouth, a right cross to his cheek, and he quickly summoned a small potent amount of energy in his palm and let it loose, point blank, in Spopovitch's face. He was thrown into the wall and fell further down the drop down.  
  
Piccolo flew back up into the room when he came to a dead stop. He looked over in the direction of the two fighting Sayians. "Oh no.." Piccolo said softly to himself. Without warning, Yamu had him in a full nelson, only to be head butted in the face and knocked back into the ground.  
  
Vegeta brought his hands together in front of him. A gold energy ball formed within the middle of the two palms. "Let's see how well you face against this!" Vegeta yelled. "FINAL FLASH!"  
  
An enormous energy stream shot out of Vegeta's hands heading towards Gohan. He didn't move an inch; he stood there waiting for it to come to him. Inches before it made contact, he swat at it, redirecting it away from him, into the sky. A huge blast briefly filled the sky with a golden light. Wind blew all around, uplifting more debris, earth, and trees. The light dimmed. Vegeta stood there, his palms still in their placement, in shock. "But how!? How did he deflect that!? How could a mere child be stronger than me!? ME! Prince Vegeta!" "You still call yourself Prince. What are you a Prince of?" Gohan said angrily.  
  
"You dare mock me boy! I am your Prince. You should be kneeling before me and doing MY bidding!"  
  
"I'm not, nor shall I ever, kneel to you." Gohan retorted, "If my memory serves me correctly, you and I are the last, but you are no Prince of mine."  
  
"How dare you! I'll make you eat those words. You will."  
  
Gohan didn't let Vegeta finish his statement when he sent his knee into his throat. He leaned over to Vegeta's ear, "Eat this."  
  
Gohan double axe-handled Vegeta sending him flying down into the ground outside of the castle. Vegeta left a trail where his body skidded upon the ground. He struggled to pick his face out of the dirt. He turned to his back to see Gohan standing at the beginning of his trail.  
  
"Time to finish this."  
  
He brought his hands to his side, one over the other.  
  
"KA!"  
  
Blue energy particles began drawing inward in his palms.  
  
"ME!"  
  
The energy ball took shape. Its light washed over everything. Gohan became the only source of light. Vegeta stood up from his landing. He stared directly at Gohan, "Yes. Finish this," he said to himself.  
  
"HA!"  
  
The energy ball increased in size, pushing his palms further out. The ground trembled with huge chucks of earth breaking away and lifting around Gohan.  
  
"ME!"  
  
"Gohan." said a voice in his head, a voice that didn't belong to Piccolo. "Gohan, don't do it."  
  
"D-D-Dad," Gohan said aloud. Vegeta's eyes widened when he heard what Gohan said.  
  
"Listen son, this isn't the way."  
  
Gohan was confused, "But..but Dad, he weakened you. He basically killed you. He killed my friends and was going to kill more innocent people! I cannot allow that!" Energy bolts shot out from between his palms, striking the ground like lightening.  
  
"I know son, but look at him. That is not the Vegeta I know. He isn't himself. He maybe saying all this stuff about how happy he was responsible for my death but look at his forehead. Its not him speaking." Gohan trembled with anger just by looking at him. "As for your friends, I believe Dende has them so don't worry."  
  
Those words rang into his head. Ron and Hermione are okay. They are at the Lookout. Gohan still glared at wounded Vegeta.  
  
"You've proved your point that you are stronger than him. Let him live with that. It may jar some sense into him."  
  
"I don't think I can do that Dad. I can't let him walk away from all this pain."  
  
"Do it for me then, as my last wish."  
  
From those words, the energy dissipated. Gohan relaxed and stood straight up. The light went back to normal and the ground stopped shaking.  
  
"I know you've been beating yourself up over my and your mother's death. Don't. It was not your fault. The only blame should be given to me for fighting Vegeta and not taking care of Babidi before hand."  
  
Tears formed in Gohan's eyes. "I'm sorry Dad, I'm sooo sorry." He fell to his knees. He looked back at Vegeta, still with anger in his teary eyes, "Go.go now or I will finish this."  
  
Vegeta didn't hesitate; he quickly took flight with what strength he had left. "What is going on, has he gone mad?" Vegeta said to himself.  
  
"Thank you, son." Goku said in Gohan's head. "Your mother and I are so proud of you. I know we aren't there right now to hold you. But believe me when I say that we will always be with you in spirit."  
  
Gohan sniffed and let his tears fall to the ground. His hair reverted back to its natural black. His father's words kept echoing through his mind.  
  
Authors Brief Note: And you thought I killed off Ron and Hermione. :-P Don't worry, I'm finishing off Piccolo's fight next chapter. Stay tuned and keep those reviews acoming!!! 


	33. Chapter TwentySix: Friends Forever

Friends Forever  
  
CRASH  
  
Piccolo flew through the wall on the third floor, into the abandoned stair well. Yamu followed him soon afterwards, throwing punches furiously. Piccolo blocked them all before retaliated by a kick to Yamu's side, sending him across the room.  
  
"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Piccolo smirked, commenting on Yamu's lack of ability. He just glared back at the Namek before going after him again.  
  
Deep at the bottom of the drop down, Spopovitch pushed himself up from the crater that he formed when he fell. He shot up in the air, traveling the distance to the top quickly. When he reached the top, he saw the fight between his cohort and Piccolo. He was about to jump in when a voice rang throughout his head.  
  
"Spopovitch," said a high pitched raspy voice. It belonged to no other Babidi. "Go to the Gryffindor Tower. Make it fall on top of those little brats."  
  
Spopovitch smiled at the notion. He flew through the wall, opposite of the fight and went outside the castle. He headed towards the Gryffindor Tower with the intent to annihilate the innocence within.  
  
Gohan sat there on his knees with his hands upon the ground in front of him. He finally stopped his crying but was still trying to calm himself down when he caught wind of a movement. He quickly stood up and looked into that direction. Knowing who it was and where he was going his eyes widened. He quickly took to the skies and flew towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He was already too late. Spopovitch crashed through the first dorm window he saw. Luckily for them, no one was there. In the midst of the "earthquakes," the prefects had everyone stay in the common room. Spopovitch didn't know about this but it didn't stop him from leaving the room and walking down the stairs.  
  
Everyone heard the crash and was standing up when the door opened, revealing the huge man behind it. A panic rose as students went for the portal hole. Spopovitch had a hideous grin, followed by a sadistic laughter. He raised his hand and pointed it to the crowd as a purple energy ball formed at the end. Percy tried to be the hero Prefect by casting "Stupefy" on Spopovitch. It had no effect on the massive brute and he merely blew in his direction to send him flying across the room, into the wall. Spopovitch's laughter continued. His energy ball cackled with energy.  
  
CRASH  
  
Gohan flew through the window, breaking the glass. He flew into Spopovitch, grabbing him and pushing him through the wall on the other side.  
  
CRASH  
  
His energy ball flew out of his hands, directed to the tower. Gohan quickly fired a blast of his own to intercept it. The two stood there in midair outside the tower. Students, brave enough to approach the opening, were in awe to see the one that they know as Harry Potter, flying without a broom.  
  
"You and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Gohan said. He clenched his fist and yelled out his rage, transforming himself back into the golden haired, blue-eyed, Super Sayian. The golden aura flowed all around him, illuminating the inside of the room and around the outside of the tower. Spopovitch just glared with a dissatisfied look.  
  
Spopovitch lunged forth at the young Super Sayian, plunging his fist into Gohan's forehead. He didn't move an inch, nor did it leave a mark. Gohan looked at the oversized brute and gave a half-smile. He disappeared from his sight and reappeared, sending his fist across Spopovitch's face. He landed on the ground hard enough to make an imprint. It felt like every bone in his head had been shattered from just that one punch. He shook off the pain and jumped to his feet, extending his arms outward towards Gohan. Once again, the purple energy ball formed and cackled, bigger than before. He not only meant take out Gohan, but the whole tower with that blast.  
  
He let the massive energy ball leave his palms and it began to slowly move towards Gohan. The energy was enough to shake the whole tower and life up debris from around. Gohan just stood there, looking directly at it with a challenging face. He extended his own palms as it got closer. He caught it and was pushed back slightly before bracing himself and stopping the ball like it was nothing. Gohan kicked it like it was a kickball and sent it high above the school. It finally exploded, lightening up the night sky for a few moments and creating a gust of wind around the area.  
  
Gohan looked back at Spopovitch, who was angrier than before, and briefly spoke, "My turn." He appeared in front of Spopovitch at the same level with his hands cupped to his side, "Stop me if you heard this one." He smirked.  
  
"KA!"  
  
Blue enegry particles began to flowed inward between his palms.  
  
"ME!"  
  
A blue energy sphere formed, increasing in size dramatically.  
  
"HA!"  
  
Cackles of energy leaped out of the center of his palms and struck the ground and the air like lightening in a storm.  
  
"ME!"  
  
His hands were pushed farther apart by the intensity of the power. A blue light engulfed all the surrounding and even flowed into the tower. It seemed that Gohan was the only source of light at this time. The Earth shook as his voice echoed. He pushed his hands forward, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
A blue energy blast left from his hand encompassing the path between them. The Earth seemed to move out of the blast's way, leaving a trench in its wake. Dirt and debris flew up in the air as the wind increased what seemed to be a thousand fold. Spopovitch was hit directly from mere fear of the blast. He gave out his last yell of agony as the energy engulfed him, shredding all that made him. He was but a mere shadow in the blue light that soon disintegrated into nothingness. Gohan focused his energy and pushed the beam upward towards the sky, making sure nothing else was needlessly destroyed.  
  
The blue light faded, returning the night sky once again. Gohan stood on the ground, his arms still extended, looking at the place where his enemy once was. He let down his arms only to take flight once more. He flew into the castle through its hole. He looked at everyone who was seeing him in a whole different perspective. "Is everyone okay?" he asked as he reverted back to his normal self.  
  
CRASH  
  
Another blast came out from the third floor, across the school from where Gohan was. Piccolo had thrown Yamu through the wall to get him outside. Yamu quickly caught himself as he was falling only to take a direct hit in the face by Piccolo who followed. He was sent into the ground. He looked back up into the sky, struggling for any power to get him to move out but it was useless. He had been beaten. Piccolo knew that this fight had to come to an end before any more damage was done. He arched his arms into the sky and flung them downward yelling, "MASENKO-HA!" A yellow blast lunged forth, hitting Yamu. It didn't take long before him and the surround Earth was gone. It was finally over. Hogwarts was safe, for now.  
  
Dumbledore appeared at the Gryffindor Tower almost the instant after the fall of Yamu. His face was locked between joy, from everyone being safe, and shock, from the damage the school had taken. He glanced over to Gohan through his half-moon glasses and gave a smile. "I see that you've already taken care of the problem, Mr. Potter."  
  
Gohan smiled and nodded. Piccolo showed up behind him. The students back away, uneasy from never seeing a man who was green and had antennas. Piccolo just gave them a look before turning his attention back to Gohan. "I think its time to go pick up your friends. I bet they are anxious to get back." He said.  
  
Gohan turned around to Piccolo, still bearing a grin. He walked towards the opening before stopped by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry," he said, "When you return, please come and see me in my office."  
  
Gohan nodded again and took to the sky after Piccolo. It wasn't but a few minutes before they reached the Lookout. How Gohan forgot about a sight such as this was beyond him. He flew past Korin's Tower, waving hello to the old cat that still resided there.  
  
They reached the top of the huge half-dome in the sky. Everything was how Gohan last saw it, so many ears ago when his father brought him up here. It wasn't long until he saw Ron and Hermione walking out of the palace. He smiled to himself and stayed quiet to see if they would noticed.  
  
"That was by far the best meal I've had." Ron said while patting his stomach next to Hermione. She giggled at him before looking at something that caught the corner of her eye. There she saw a bigger green man than Dende and her best friend, Gohan. She quickly nudged at the oblivious Ron and quickly ran over towards him. Gohan almost fell over as she hugged him tightly. Ron followed suit. Both of them thought that they would never see their friend alive again after what they witnessed. Dende and Mr. Popo walked over towards the trio and smiled.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Gohan." Dende said.  
  
Gohan walked towards his old friend and said, "It's good to be back."  
  
"So Harry?" said Ron excitedly. "What did we miss down there?"  
  
Gohan gave him a half smile before commenting, "You'll see. But before I take you back, a proper introduction is in order." A look of pride washed over his face, "I am Gohan, son of Goku. It's a pleasure o meet you."  
  
The three laughed. Ron and Hermione knew that it would take some getting use to but to them Gohan will always be the one, called Harry, which they meet on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Gohan returned to the castle with Ron and a frantic Hermione. They were amazed to see the several new renovations that Hogwarts would need to go through before even seeing what was left of the room and chamber on the third floor. Gohan went to Dumbledore's office as requested. He spoke the password and climbed the staircase. Dumbledore was, of course, already waiting for him.  
  
"I see that you have regained your memories," Dumbledore said as Gohan walked in.  
  
"Mostly," Gohan replied. "Still fuzzy on early childhood but I know who I am now." The old man smiled. "Professor, about the other day."  
  
Dumbledore rose his hand ceasing him to speak, "don't worry about it Har.Gohan." Gohan smiled at both being forgiven, and being called by his true name. The old man walked over to his desk and grabbed a small bag. He opened it up and took out what was inside. An orange orb, the size of a softball, with four red stars inside of it. Gohan's mouth opened.  
  
"A Dragonball." Gohan said.  
  
"So that is what this is called then," Dumbledore said still bearing a half smile. "Tell me, what does it do?" Gohan told him the whole story about the Dragonballs. "So that is why Babidi is after this."  
  
Dumbledore glanced down at the Dragonball and then tossed it to Gohan. "I think it will be much safer with you."  
  
Gohan held the Dragonball in his hand and peered into it. A memory of Goku and him talking about the seven Dragonballs filled his head. It felt good remembering his father.  
  
"Gohan," Dumbledore said, bring Gohan back to reality. "If you decide to come back, you are more than welcome. If not, I understand."  
  
Gohan looked up at the old wizard. "I am not for sure yet," he said. "But then again, Mom always wanted me to finish school. I don't think she would mind if it was a school for wizards."  
  
The school year had ended. Gryffindor won the House Cup for the first time in many years. Everyone was departing, eager to get home, all except for Ron and Hermione.  
  
Neville came running back into his room where Seamus was still packing. "Have you seen Ron, Hermione, and Harry?"  
  
"Nope," Seamus replied as he finished packing. "We'll see them on the train home. Come on lets go." The two boys departed, not noticing the open window next to Gohan's bed. On top of the tower, the trio sat, looking at the students getting ready to head to Hogsmeade to get on the train.  
  
"I can't believe we made it through our first year already." Hermione said, sitting between the two boys.  
  
"So Gohan," Ron said, still getting used to that name. "You coming to visit in the summer?"  
  
"If I can get out of my busy schedule for a day, sure." Gohan said smiling.  
  
"And what do you have planned that is so important?" Hermione questioned with a mocking tone.  
  
"Knowing Piccolo, Training, Training, Training, Training, and oh yes, Training."  
  
The three laughed. The time was running close to departure. "Ron, take care of my stuff, will ya?"  
  
"Sure thing," Ron said while stuffing his trunk in the carriage along side Hermione's and Gohan's. "Might want to change that H to a G."  
  
"Promise me something, Gohan." Hermione said. Gohan turned to her. "Promise me that you will come see us, even if you aren't coming back to school."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Aight all of ye, time to get a move on to Hogsmeade!" yelled Hagrid, making his was to the trio. He smiled at the three when he reached them. "ime to go, but first, Arry.I mean Go'an, I gotcha something."  
  
Hagrid gave Gohan a book. He opened it to see moving pictures of him and Hagrid when he first got to Hogwarts followed more pictures of him and his two best friends. Gohan smiled back at Hagrid and gave the huge man a hug. Hagrid patted his huge hands on top of the boy's head, holding back the tears in his eyes. "aight, off you go. Train will eave with out us if we on't urry."  
  
Hermione and Ron hugged Gohan one last time. "See ya later." Gohan said before walking away from the carriages with a small backpack. He took to the sky soon after and flew away. Ron and Hermione just stared at the sky until he was gone.  
  
"It's amazing," Ron said, breaking the silence. "I'll never get over how he can just fly."  
  
The two occupied the carriage and it went forth on the pathway towards Hogsmeade. Little did anyone notice the man with a stern look on his face, watching from the edge of the forest with the curved letter "M" upon his brow.  
  
"I'll be waiting for your return, Gohan." He said to himself before walking back into the forest.  
  
The End 


	34. Author's Note 8: Final Story Note

Author's Note 8: Final Notes  
  
Well that concludes my first fanfic ever. I hoped you enjoyed it. I would like to thank gohans_girl GohansChica Frying Pan of DOOM Elvin Flame Luna's Meow Uzume And everyone else who reviewed.  
  
If it weren't for you guys, I probably would have stopped on Chapter 14 LOL.  
  
To all of those who read it and didn't review. Please review, I want to know what you think and/or what I should work on in technique.  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Skratch1320  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Potter!" Said Draco, egging Gohan on. "Let's see what you are made of."  
  
Gohan walked on to the platform in front of all the second years. Snape quickly whispered into Malfoy's ear before getting off the dueling platform. Hercule approached Gohan whispering, "Now, don't be fooled by any of his tricks! Just get in there and give him what for!"  
  
Gohan shrugged it off. Not only was the big oaf annoying, and knew as much about magic as Gohan, but his breathe smelt of gym socks.  
  
"On the count of three!" Professor Satan said aloud. "One.two."  
  
Before he could say three, Malfoy already had sent a curse towards Gohan. Gohan hesitated and quickly thought, "I cast anything, Dumbledore didn't put any attack spells in my want. I can't block it with my powers or everyone will know what I am!"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked up at their friend as they saw the spell race towards him. A moment of panic bewildered them both.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Coming Soon: Harry Potter Z: Unleashing of the Demon King 


End file.
